


Тысячи дорог. Выбери одну.

by KuroTsuki_SW_2019



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, total!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTsuki_SW_2019/pseuds/KuroTsuki_SW_2019
Summary: Все мы — чей-то сон
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 27





	1. Слепок

**Author's Note:**

> параллельные миры, странное отношение ко времени-пространству
> 
> Все главы, кроме первой и последней, можно читать в произвольном порядке

Он уже видел это лицо.

Белобрысый мальчишка смотрит на него круглыми от страха и полными слез глазами.

Он совершенно точно видел это лицо. Куда более взрослое, с острыми чертами и внимательным взглядом, который прятался за очками. Почти такими же, как те, что разбились три минуты назад.

Пацаненок смотрит в ужасе. Интересно, откуда он здесь взялся? Куро знал, что Буссан предпочитал выращивать себе ближайших помощников, но это давно было. Похоже, все-таки вернулся к старой привычке, а значит, родных у пацаненка не осталось.

Но это ведь не твои проблемы, правда, Куро?

Он задумчиво трет старый шрам под ключицей, вспоминая упертого копа, который когда-то давно едва не отправил его на тот свет. Так вышло, что Куро стрелял лучше. Как давно это было? Лет десять назад?  
Куро вытаскивает сигарету из помятой пачки, собираясь уходить. Белобрысый пацан пытается не разрыдаться.

«Ты стареешь», — думает Куро и оборачивается у самой двери.

— Иди за мной, если не страшно.

Страшно, наверное, но пацан утирает сопли и бежит следом, стараясь не отстать от Куроо.

Кроме своего имени - Кей - он больше ничего не знает. Или делает вид, что более вероятно: умен парнишка не по годам, хоть и замкнут сверх меры. Куро, привычный к одиночеству, неожиданно для себя пытается разговорить его, вывести на эмоции. Кей ведется, и привыкнуть к его присутствию в своей жизни оказывается пугающе просто.

Закрыть собой, чтобы Кей успел сбежать, чтобы ему не досталось за то, в чем он виноват не был, оказывается не сложнее.

Последний вздох растягивается на столетия, и залитый кровью полицейский с дырой во лбу, которую оставил ему Куроо, беззвучно ругается на бестолкового киллера, который убегал от него несколько лет и так бездарно подох сейчас.  
Куро улыбается. И совершенно ни о чем не жалеет.

Перед глазами — знакомый до каждой щели и трещины потолок. Воздух дребезжит от звона будильника, но Куроо не может — и не хочет — даже шевельнуться, потому что не уверен, правда ли он проснулся или, наоборот, уснул и видит сон о чьей-то жизни. С каждым днем граница становится все более зыбкой.

Подъем. Сегодня матч с Карасуно. Старые соперники.

Он собирается машинально, не отмечая, что происходит вокруг. Ему еще надо как-то нацепить и удерживать приличное лицо.

Он не может вспомнить, когда же это началось. В пять? В десять? Иногда ему кажется, что эти — слишком реальные — сны были всегда. И он помнит их все, каждый новый сюжет. Помнит так, словно это произошло только что, словно это и есть реальная жизнь. Но если так, то какая из них? Три реальности на одного — слишком много. А когда их еще больше… И в каждой — знакомое, много раз виденное лицо. Знакомое до последней черты: молодое, старое, обожженное, чистое, покрытое шрамами, грязью или кровью. А Куроо до сих пор неизвестно, что этому парню от него надо. Почему приходится спотыкаться о него в каждом гребаном сне, в каждой гребаной реальности. И далеко не всегда они по одну сторону баррикад. Причём временами совершенно буквально: клинок, входящий между ребер, он запомнил отлично. И того, в чьих руках этот клинок был.

Время до матча с Карасуно он отсчитывает шутками команды и деревьями на обочине. Отвлечься получается до тех пор, пока где-то, занятый очередной игрушкой, не теряется Кенма. Одиночества Куроо не любит, и оставить друга в незнакомом городе, зная его неумение общаться с незнакомцами и выбираться самому, Куроо даже в голову не приходит.

Он помнит это лицо. Помнит этого парня, который не меняется из жизни в жизнь. Куроо встречает его в каждой, когда раньше, когда позже. Когда в три года, когда в тридцать. Куроо надеется, что хотя бы в этой жизни, которую он хочет считать реальной, в которую он хочет верить, этого человека никогда не будет. Потому что он устал искать знакомого в каждом встречном, устал сомневаться в собственном рассудке и реальности окружающего мира. Он перестал понимать, реален ли сам. Кто скажет? Кто знает? Что важнее — кому он поверит?

Кенма находится — ожидаемо — с игрушкой в руках. Неожиданно — в компании шумного рыжего паренька. Взгляд цепляется за название школы на футболке. Ба, неужто сегодняшний соперник? Не мелковат? Хотя, — Куроо бросает взгляд на Кенму, — не ему, пожалуй, говорить об этом, верно?

Он пытается вызвать Кенму на разговор, но тот совсем ушел в себя, и Куроо снова остается наедине со своими мыслями. Он пытается вспомнить имя того самого человека, которого он не хочет помнить, но имя ускользает и, честно говоря, Куроо не уверен, что имя у него одно и то же. Что их имена неизменны. Он не хочет думать еще и о том, сходит ли с ума только он сам, или тому, второму, достается точно так же. Не сегодня, пожалуйста, давайте не сегодня.  
Пока Куроо искал Кенму, Тора умудряется выбесить Яку, и тех теперь разнимает Кай. Каким образом это произошло, Куроо знать не хочет.

Карасуно оказываются занятными. Все в черном, тот самый рыжий шкет действительно в команде. Рукопожатие вороньего капитана крепкое, а улыбка его заместителя не обещает ничего хорошего. Сильные противники — это всегда здорово, хотя Куроо не особо верит, что Карасуно будут именно сильными противниками. Но он верит, что вороны будут интересными.

Куроо не сразу обращает внимание на блондинистую макушку. Зря. Потому что одиннадцатый номер Карасуно слишком знаком.

Потому что он совершенно точно видел это лицо раньше.

Куроо очень хочет проснуться.


	2. Глаза змеи (наст.)

Воин его бесит. Раздражение совершенно чистое, незамутненное и рассудочное. Эта гора мышц без намека на интеллект и с кошмаром на голове его бесила с самого начала их вынужденного сотрудничества.

Ничего. Он потерпит. Он взрослый, самостоятельный, очень опытный и, стоит заметить, очень умелый маг. Верно, Кей? Будь умным мальчиком. Вдох-выдох. Думай о деле.

Их было пятеро. Вполне достаточно для среднего василиска. Кей уже имел с ними дело. Здоровенная серо-синяя ящерица с перьями. Главное — не смотреть ей в глаза. И под хвост не попадаться. И под ядовитые плевки.

Кей меланхолично просчитывает шансы, пытаясь оценить, насколько готовы к встрече с противной рептилией его союзники, но постепенно мысли сползают к тому, что вечно вздыбленные во время драки перья василисков чем-то смахивают на тот кошмар, что творится на голове у одного конкретного вояки.

— Кей, — зовет Ацу, и он моргает, не понимая, почему на него все так внимательно смотрят. Тот самый ходячий кошмар лыбится, словно сорвал банк в карты.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что я прекрасен, куда там василискам, — ехидно тянет он, — но все же хотелось бы услышать мнение нашего, без сомнений, талантливого мага, как же нам справиться с одной ползающей ядовитой проблемой.

Проще некуда.

Пункт первый: скормить воина змеюке.

Пункт второй: подождать пять минут, пока змеюка отравится.

Пункт третий: праздновать.

Кей медленно выдыхает, считая до трех. Он нервничает, потому что из всех присутствующих только он имел дело с василисками.

— Самое главное — не попадать под хвост и ядовитые плевки, — объясняет Кей, — Он не распрыскивает яд вокруг, как лягушки с Западных болот, но плюется очень прицельно, и яд у него куда опаснее — достаточно попадания на кожу.

— А ядовитые испарения у логова? — спрашивает Хана. Серьезная девочка, она, на самом деле, крепче, чем кажется, ловкая и быстрая, это Кей уже знает.

— Это миф, — качает головой Кей. — Запах будет не слишком приятным, к сожалению, поскольку василиски — не самые чистоплотные существа. Но никаких ядовитых испарений. Яд опасен при попадании на кожу и слизистые, но дышать можно. Он будет пытаться ударить хвостом, плюнуть, кусаются они редко и только в том случае, если их окончательно взбесить или загнать в угол. Поэтому стоит разобраться с ним как можно быстрее: уклоняться от клыков и не смотреть ему в глаза одновременно будет трудно.

— А если обездвижить? — спрашивает Ацу. Кей кивает.

— Это возможно. Но эффект будет недолгий. Самое главное — выманить его из логова. Это будет либо естественная пещера, либо нора. В логове у нас шансов нет. Как только вылезет, вашей задачей будет его отвлечь, я загорожу проход, а потом накрою змея морозным облаком. Как любая рептилия, он плохо переносит холод.

— Отмораживать задницы, — бурчит арбалетчик, ежась.

— Если он будет менее прытким, чем заложено природой, то я только обрадуюсь, — хмыкает воин. Кей вспоминает его имя: Куро. — Предпочитаю поваляться пару дней с простудой, чем встретиться с предками раньше времени.

Кей признает, что, возможно, мозги у него все же есть.

— Я смогу поддержать издали штормовыми стрелами, — продолжает Кей, хмурясь, — но это будет зависеть от ситуации: если вы будете слишком близко к василиску, то заденет и вас.

— А если огонь? — спрашивает Ацу, выглаживая лезвие глефы точильным камнем.

— У василиска крепкая чешуя, огонь его не возьмет. Разозлит только.

— А если в глаза? — уточняет Хана, — Кемо будет труднее всех. Хорошо бы облегчить ему задачу.

— Только если повезет, — вздыхает Кей, — то, что он почти не кусается, пока его не разозлить сверх меры, не значит, что он не вертит головой. А глаза у него не очень большие. Когда он почувствует, что его загнали в угол, он попытается укрыться в пещере. Этот момент нужно будет переждать: василиски обычно не слишком умные и бьются в барьер пару раз, после чего теряют всякое соображение. Именно после этого становится сложно. Если есть какие-то козыри, их лучше держать до этого момента.

Обсуждение заканчивается быстро. Энтузиазма у всех заметно поубавилось, чему Кей смутно радуется: он на своем опыте знает, что лучше всегда готовиться к худшему. Просто так, на всякий случай, потому что жизнь очень любит подкидывать неприятные неожиданности. 

Выступать решают с рассветом. Василиск живет недалеко от городка, в котором и собралась их развеселая компания, идти недалеко, а перед боем стоит отдохнуть, тем более, что из них всех только арбалетчик Кемо достаточно долго сидел на месте, остальные только вернулись с заданий.

Куро исчезает, словно он тень, а не воин. Кей, тщательно убеждая себя, что просто хочет сбежать от расшумевшихся наемников, уже успевших подружиться и побрататься, и сам уходит с импровизированного праздника. Куро он обнаруживает неподалеку от лагеря. Кажется, будто тот пытается рассмотреть далекие огни города. Наемников высшего ранга не слишком жалуют в поселениях, особенно если они только возвращаются из какой-то задницы, в которую влипают по долгу службы. Можно понять. Болезни, проклятия, магия, чего только не приносят на себе такие после не слишком удачных походов.

— Как-то все слишком странно. Тебе не кажется? — спрашивает Куро. Кей не уверен, что именно тот имеет в виду.

— Прошу прощения, вы говорите о василиске?

Куро морщится.

— Обо всем. Слишком внезапно нарисовался этот василиск. Вот он жил долгие годы, стоит заметить — достаточно далеко от города, чтобы не натыкаться на него случайно, но только сейчас чем-то помешал местным. Василиск — серьезный противник, а для него очень быстро собирают пятерых наемников, большая часть которых только-только вернулась из дальних мест.

— Ищете подвох?

Кей предпочитает не распространяться о собственной тревоге.

Куро пожимает плечами.

— Я его чую, скорее. Но понять, откуда ветер дует, не могу. Просто мне не нравится, как все складывается.

Куро наконец-то оборачивается. Он серьезен и смотрит хмуро, словно видит в тенях врагов, которых не может достать.

— Именно поэтому я предпочитаю меч, — ворчит он, после чего внезапно меняет тему: — Я слышал, что существует три вида василисков.

— Это так, — кивает Кей, — самые мелкие не помеха — они бестолковые, слабые и с ними даже обычный крестьянин справится. Второй — тот, с которым мы столкнемся. Классический.

— Третий самый опасный, верно?

— Виверновый, — Кей склоняет голову, — но их давно перебили. Еще лет двести назад.

Куро не отвечает.

— Наших сил хватит, чтобы справиться с василиском. Он сложный и опасный противник, но каждый в отряде — опытный воин.

Куро выдыхает, растирает шею.

— Прости. Нервничаю. Видимо, я слишком привык работать со своей командой.

— Где они сейчас? — спрашивает Кей и мысленно отвешивает себе пинка. Ему совсем не интересно.

— Где-то. Я потерял с ними связь, когда плутал в ущельях.

Молчание повисает мокрой противной тряпкой в вечернем воздухе, Куро поводит плечами.

— Ладно. Нам всем стоит отдохнуть. И немного прочистить голову.

Они расходятся и в тот вечер больше не обмениваются ни единым словом.

Утром все собраны, готовы к бою. Логово василиска они находят по запаху — вонь стоит неимоверная.

— «Не слишком приятным», — передразнивает Хана и торопливо завязывает тряпку, прикрывая рот и нос. — Да тут одним запахом травануться можно.

— После морозного облака станет легче, — говорит Цукишима, морщась. Он почти успел забыть, насколько же неприятно иметь дело с этими рептилиями. Сейчас он ненавидит их особенно сильно: отчистить магическую ткань от некоторых субстанций бывает крайне сложно.

И отстраненно думает, что, наверное, стоит иногда все же прислушиваться к интуиции, которая уже столько раз вытаскивала его задницу из неприятностей. Потому что Кей — светило современных магических наук, лучший среди своего выпуска, — забыл одну простую вещь: виверновые василиски, все до одного, были созданы искусственно. И это значит, что их можно создать снова.

Виверновый василиск больше своего классического собрата, умнее и куда опаснее. Кей успевает коротко обрисовать ситуацию, которую подкрепляет емкое нецензурное выражение Куро, наверняка вспомнившего вчерашний разговор. А потом рептилия не выползает — вылетает из пещеры, стремясь не то раздавить, не то уцепиться за наименее расторопного наемника. Кей оставляет клок мантии в зубах василиска и тут же закрывает проход в логово змея переливчатым щитом барьера. Следующим, пока Куро пытается вскрыть крепкую чешую мечом, Кей призывает Морозное облако, которое тут же накрывает поляну холодом. Он не жалеет сил, расширяя радиус поражения, так что деревья покрываются инеем. Но на действие даже такого заряда холода нужно время, и змей вертится, куда там вьюнам, пытается достать хвостом Хану, которая жалит его клинками, словно оса. Василиск плюется ядом, целит по головам, Куро прикрывается щитом, Кемо всаживает болт у основания рудиментарных лапок, где чешуя тоньше. Брызжет кровь, и василиск высоко шипит, а потом…

Каждому виверновому василиску удается получить определенный навык, простейшее проявление магии: Круг силы. Эта сырая мощь сносит все на своем пути, ломает кости, сбивает в фарш внутренние органы. Кей успевает выкрикнуть предупреждение, но реагируют не все. Он падает на землю, Кемо замирает столбом, Хана отпрыгивает от хвоста, но уйти от магической атаки уже не успевает. Ацу бросается наперерез, надеясь, что крепкий доспех спасет. Кей знает, что нет, от Круга силы нет спасения.

Сияние мягко обволакивает наемников, поглощает волну мощи, рассеивая ее вокруг. Ацу реагирует первым, всаживая копье рядом с торчащим болтом. Куро добавляет следом, вскрывая чешую на позвоночнике. Они едва успевают отскочить, когда вконец озверевшая гадина бросается к логову и вслепую врезается в барьер. Что ж, хоть в этом они не отличаются. Впрочем, змеюке хватает одного раза, после чего она кидается к ближайшему к ней наемнику — Куро. Кей успевает первым и вкладывает все силы, все, что осталось, и немного больше в две ветвистые серебристо-белые молнии, которые бьют точно в гребень на макушке змея. Василиск еще какое-то время пытается огрызаться вслепую, но его быстро добивают.

Пока Хана с Кемо и Куро проверяют пещеру на предмет чего-нибудь интересного, Ацу с Кеем потрошат василиска на ингредиенты. Часть из них отправится на рынок, пополняя кошельки удачливых авантюристов. На обратном пути завязывается веселый разговор, в котором Куро, что удивительно, не участвует. Он вообще идет чуть позади и выглядит странно задумчивым. Кей равняется с ним. 

— Так вы — паладин, — это не вопрос. Куро отбрасывает со лба челку — бессмысленное движение — и обессиленно кивает.

— Можно и так сказать. Я был в ордене. Да.

— И далеко не рядовым, — хмыкает Кей. — Щит света такой плотности?

Куро морщится, но тут же пытается укрыться за ухмылкой и маской легкомысленного вояки.

— Что поделать, терпеть не могу интриги. Кошмар, знаешь ли. Особенно, когда тебя тащат в эти разборки за руки-ноги совершенно против твоего желания.

— Вас отлучили?

Куро смотрит устало и зло.

— Тебе не все равно?

Кей тушуется. Действительно, так выспрашивать не слишком вежливо.

— Прошу прощения.

Куро хмыкает.

— Принято. И нет, меня не отлучили. Слишком многие меня еще помнят, и я слишком мало знаю, чтобы представлять угрозу. Но официально я к ордену теперь не отношусь и вроде как не имею права зваться паладином, со всеми вытекающими. Вот такие дела.

— Абсурд, — фыркает Кей.

— Ага, — легко соглашается Куро, — а еще мне кажется, что для ордена такое незнание — преступно. Причем во всех смыслах.

— Думаете, что василиск — их рук дело? — спрашивает Кей. Куро качает головой.

— Думаю, все сложнее. Скажем так, делишки ордена так или иначе связаны с появлением вивернового василиска, но очень отдаленно. Другое дело, что если мелкие последствия приобретают такой размах, то мне страшно представить, что творится в непосредственной близости от объекта их интриг.

Кей не продолжает расспросы, не уверенный, что получит ответы. Им обоим есть над чем подумать.

В город с ними Куро решил не возвращаться.

— Не то чтобы за эту змеюку много платили. А у меня есть и более срочные дела, чем грызться с местными держимордами за горсть золотых.

Повод притянут за уши, все это понимают, но только Кею почему-то не все равно. Они с Куро обмениваются многозначительными взглядами, и тот напоследок кивает и смотрит чуть теплее, чем на всех остальных.

— Не пропади, парень, ты слишком талантлив, чтобы умереть молодым.

Кей кивает, принимая странную похвалу, и ему кажется, что Куро сказал куда больше.

Они расходятся не оглядываясь. Кею очень хочется, чтобы Куро все же обернулся. Хочется хоть ненадолго, на секунду, почувствовать, как спину обжигает чужой взгляд. Он не знает, зачем, не хочет искать причину.

Они больше никогда не встречаются.


	3. Кристаллизация (наст)

Первую часть матча Куроо практически не помнит. Потому что во все глаза смотрит на белобрысого очкастого первогодку, центрального блокирующего Карасуно. Хотя бы из-за того, что всегда интересно наблюдать за кем-то, кто считает, будто на него никто не смотрит. Наедине с собой люди иногда показывают просто потрясающие лица. Серьезный взгляд, парнишка — как его там? — словно сканирует пространство и тщательно просчитывает происходящее через сложные, неизвестные науке формулы. Совсем такой, каким Куроо его помнит. Даже мимика такая же, и скупой язык тела.

Его очень хочется коснуться.

На площадку Куроо выходит, как на эшафот, и ему смешно и легко, как смертнику. Он может делать что угодно, потому что вот сейчас, ну или минут через десять, или через сто, тысячу, миллион, он проснется. Он обязательно проснется. Куроо уверен, что спит. Хотя нет, вранье, он не уверен, что вообще реален. Он не уверен, что мир вокруг не придумал от отчаянья и страха.

Рыжий шкет мешается, мельтешит перед глазами, и Куроо цепляется за эту реальность немного сильнее, он немного больше верит в то, что это взаправду, потому что от жесткого блока ладони горят, в зале жарко, душно, мяч, пролетающий мимо, обдувает лицо потоком воздуха.

Цукишима смотрит очень знакомо: хмуро, сосредоточенно. От этого взгляда щекотно под ребрами, и Куроо только сильнее хочется к нему прикоснуться. Словно это убедит его в том, что этот мир чуть более реален, чем все остальные. 

Он смешной. Держится в стороне так, словно происходящее его не касается, словно он не с Карасуно. Даже не так: словно Карасуно не с ним. Ему словно не пятнадцать. Куроо не задает глупых вопросов вроде «а ты помнишь свою прошлую жизнь?», «а тебе не снятся странные сны с моим участием?» Потому что тогда бы он смотрел на Куроо иначе. Хотя бы из-за того, что второй вопрос и вправду звучит странно.

Куроо становится страшно уже дома. Потому что только дома он вспоминает одну очень важную вещь: ни в одной из своих прошлых жизней он не помнил Цукишиму, узнавая его каждый раз заново, и наоборот. Ни в одном из странных снов они не знали друг друга, знакомясь каждый раз впервые, словно никогда не встречались раньше. И только в этой жизни, только сейчас Куроо знал, кто стоит перед ним.

Он хохочет до истерики, пока хватает воздуха. Он не чувствует рук и ног, во всем теле слабость, словно после долгой суровой тренировки, но Куроо знает это ощущение — будто от скинутого наконец-то с плеч груза. Он засыпает прямо так, не раздеваясь.

И идет по пустому полуразрушенному городу с винтовкой в руках. Где-то там, в этих улочках и пустых бетонных коробках прячется очень злое, очень сильное и очень голодное существо, которое — он знает — не пощадит его. Несмотря на все, через что они успели пройти вместе. 

Из группы остался один Куроо. Больше половины пустили себе пулю в лоб, потому что те, кто не успели, потом охотились на своих бывших друзей, пока им не вгоняли заветные несколько грамм свинца между глаз. Из их группы — в живых — он один. Потому что второго за живого уже никто не считает.

Куроо бродит по разрушенному городу и знает, что враг — нужно думать о нем так, плевать, насколько лицо похоже на человеческое, — там, где-то между серых камней. Интересно будет посмотреть на лица тех, кто похоронил их группу полностью и уже давно не рассчитывает на возвращение хотя бы одного из них. Куроо собирается вернуться.

Стоит найти укрытие до темноты. В идеале — бункер, но с учетом того, что творится вокруг и где он вообще находится, то сойдет и подвал, главное, чтобы не рухнул ему на голову. Подходящим оказывается четвертый по счету. Здесь сухо, и воздух не затхлый, как в старом склепе, и уже поэтому он подходит больше, чем предыдущие. Но еще здесь — металлическая тяжелая дверь, не успевшая проржаветь насквозь. Она сможет задержать голодного монстра и дать Куроо достаточно времени, чтобы вскочить на ноги и схватить винтовку. А большего ему и не нужно.

Когда все это закончится, спальник нужно будет выбросить, — отвлеченно думает Куроо, рассматривая темноту. Сон не идет ни в какую, и он принимается считать овец. Не помогает, и он считает монстров, мысленно отстреливая каждому башку.

Когда за дверью раздаются неловкие шаги, Куроо с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не схватить винтовку и не начать палить сразу, на упреждение. Вместо этого он забивается в самый темный угол и ждет, пока монстр не попадет в прицел.

За дверью тихо, и Куроо машинально считает удары собственного сердца. Снова шаги. Шаркающие, словно человек там едва переставляет ноги. Дверь скрипит, когда на нее наваливаются с той стороны. С улицы льется тусклый лунный свет, и Куроо различает светлые грязные вихры.

Цукки…

Сердце на секунду останавливается. Куроо считает до десяти и пытается унять дрожь в руках, пытается вспомнить, что перед ним не товарищ, которому он легко мог доверить спину раньше — и которого он не сумел ни спасти, ни уберечь от этой участи, — а монстр, которого надо убить. Вот прямо сейчас, пока он не заметил, пока не понял…

Цукишима смотрит прямо на Куроо. Он его видит. Но не нападает. Время густеет и вязкой смолой заливает все вокруг: не двинуться, даже не вдохнуть.

Первым двигается Цукишима. На подгибающихся ногах по стенке он добирается до сухого угла и там почти падает, откидывается на стену, обессиленно закрывает глаза. Одежда на нем изорванная, грязная.

Куроо кажется, что винтовка сейчас взорвется у него в руках, а пальцев от напряжения он уже не чувствует. Он делает шаг, звук слишком громкий в гулкой тишине, Цукишима дергается, но глаз не открывает, только устало хмурится. Привыкшее к тусклому освещению зрение выхватывает отдельные кадры: грязные руки со стертыми в кровь пальцами, царапину на щеке, которая затягивается на глазах, оборванный рукав, на котором еще осталась повязка со знаком их отряда. Куроо рискует подойти ближе. Цукишима открывает глаза, взгляд осмысленный, но он молчит. Точно, монстры не говорят. А еще они нападают сразу, жрут на месте, не помнят ничего из прошлой жизни и не подлежат исцелению — только истреблению. Но Цукишима смотрит на Куроо и, кажется, узнает.

Куроо знает, что должен выстрелить. Их так учили. И правильно, потому что эти монстры уже перебили столько людей... Приклад привычно и знакомо упирается в плечо, Куроо смотрит на Цукишиму сквозь прицел.

— Господи, не смотри так, — шепчет он. Цукишима ухмыляется краем губ и закрывает глаза.

Куроо понимает, что не выстрелит. И гори оно все огнем.

Он отбрасывает винтовку в сторону. Грохот такой, что хочется закрыть уши. Цукишима смотрит во все глаза и скалит зубы, не как человек, совсем не так. Куроо понимает, что он — идиот. А еще понимает, что совершенно ни о чем не жалеет. 

Ничего не происходит. Ни через минуту, ни через две. Цукишима все так же сидит в своем углу и рассматривает Куроо, как чудо света, а тот стоит напротив, и если бы у него остались хоть какие-то силы, он бы хохотал в голос, потому что абсурднее ситуации не придумать. Он все же смеется, когда видит, что Цукки смотрит на него, как на идиота, и это так знакомо, так похоже на него, боже…

— Ты всерьез считал, что я смогу выстрелить в тебя? Я хорош, не спорю, но, к сожалению, не идеален.

Цукишима меняется в лице. Глаза становятся огромными, он указывает на дверь и шевелит губами. «Беги».

Куроо остается на месте. Каждым нервом он чует, как внутри поднимается не страх — что-то гораздо древнее, что-то гораздо более жуткое и тяжелое. Мир переворачивается, земля словно взрывается под ногами, раскалывается надвое и становится на дыбы. Куроо падает, на краю зрения — тень размером с дом. На небе сгущаются тучи, луна скрывается, темнота становится почти непроницаемой, особенно там, где живая тень тянет к нему лапы. Цукишима бросается наперерез, закрывает Куроо, принимая удар на себя, и тень поглощает его полностью. Надо бежать, и Куроо бежит, пока не останавливается на полушаге.

Нет, подождите-ка.

Он оборачивается, пытаясь рассмотреть ту самую тень. Почему-то вспоминается кот Шрёдингера, который и живой, и мертвый одновременно. Пока ты не смотришь на вещь, ты не можешь понять, целая она, сломанная и есть ли она вообще. Где-то внутри жжет знание, что Куроо оборачиваться не должен. Что видеть то, что осталось позади, он не должен. Он должен сбежать из города, а потом он доложит о том, что видел эту тень, которая окажется особым монстром, и его уничтожат парой водородных бомб вместе с руинами города. Мир позади него черный, словно картинку обрезали и просто выбросили в черное сплошное ничто. Потому что реальность — исключительно то, что существует в нашем понимании. То, что наш мозг формирует, получая информацию через наши органы чувств. Если чего-то вокруг нас нет, то его может не существовать в реальности.

Он не должен оборачиваться, он не должен был, он не видел бы, что там позади. Мир позади для него исчез в тот момент, когда он побежал. И возникнуть снова не должен был, как и Куроо не должен был оборачиваться. Вместо его личной реальности там теперь было ничто.

А что если?..

Куроо делает шаг. Еще один. Он разворачивается и упрямо идет за границу видимой картинки. Прямо в темноту. «Вернись», — слышит он. Точно слышит, как кто-то говорит ему, шепчет в уши все громче, пока шепот не переходит в яростный крик. Куроо не слушает. С колотящимся в горле сердцем он шагает во тьму и проваливается, словно в пропасть. Но отчего-то он совершенно точно знает, что это не бездна. И у этой пропасти где-то есть дно. Та самая твердь под ногами, по которой можно выбраться к свету. 

Куроо просыпается. И кристально ясно понимает, когда же начался его путь. Только в этот раз он наконец-то все помнит.


	4. Контраст (наст)

Мир приходит в порядок. Медленно и кое-где всё еще мучительно, но все, так или иначе, наконец-то устаканивается и возвращается к тому самому порядку, который должен был воцариться давно. Люди держат эмоции и чувства под контролем, сообразив наконец, что от этого рудимента больше проблем, чем толку. Цивилизация уже достигла того уровня, когда руководствоваться люди должны разумом, а не химическими реакциями организма. У кого все еще есть проблемы с эмоциями, те могут воспользоваться новейшими медикаментами, чтобы пригасить их до тех пор, пока не смогут контролировать их самостоятельно.

В мире все еще многие не согласны со сложившимся положением вещей, но Кей думает, что мир правильный, такой, каким должен быть. В любом случае, гораздо приятнее и удобнее руководствоваться логикой, чем непредсказуемыми чувствами, от которых во все времена было столько проблем.

Кей внимательно слушает девушку напротив. Она милая. Очень аккуратная, вежливая, воспитанная. Спокойная. Смотрит прямо, без страха или вызова. Выглаженный серый пиджак и темно-серая юбка с белой блузой хорошо сидят на ладной фигурке.

Создание семьи — необходимая дань продолжению рода. Цукишиме двадцать три. У него неплохая работа, собственная квартира, и он считает, что может позволить себе создать семью. И сможет ее обеспечить. Эта девушка кажется подходящей партией.

Многие все еще жалуются, что «логики-радикалы» сделали мир серым, неинтересным. Это не так. Например, герань, которая отлично смотрится в кафе, полном запахов, ярко-зеленая, цветки у нее нежно-розового или красного цвета, хотя красный не приветствуется в последнее время. Слишком агрессивный. На людей, которые носят красное, смотрят косо. Цукишима думает, что поделом. Люди, которые идут наперекор общественному мнению, обычно являются незрелыми личностями, и методы, которыми они пытаются что-то кому-то доказать, подростково-максималистичны. Если они хотят донести свои мысли, то для этого стоит хотя бы повз…

Алая кофта на преимущественно сером фоне бросается в глаза, как алые тряпки на пресловутых корридах, которые — слава разумному и рациональному мышлению, одержавшему вверх над дикими замашками, — запретили давным-давно. Цукишима думает, что в чем-то он несчастных быков может понять. А еще он кристально ясно понимает, почему алый нынче не приветствуется в разумном обществе. Он слишком яркий. Он слишком вызывает на эмоции. На сильные эмоции, с которыми невозможно справиться.

Парень в красной кофте улыбается во весь рот, мурлычет под нос какую-то песенку. Он ведет себя развязно, смотрит цепко и пристально. Он открыто флиртует с девушкой за стойкой, а когда ее, смущенную и напуганную слишком ярким проявлением эмоций, сменяет напарник, то флиртует и с ним. Черная шевелюра, словно никогда не знавшая расчески, смотрится контрастно с алой кофтой, которую незнакомец сбрасывает и небрежно перекидывает через плечо. Цукишима ловит себя на мысли, что алый этому странному парню идет. Даже без цветового пятна он яркий сам по себе и притягивает взгляд. И знает об этом.

Смотрит без вызова. Глаза в глаза. 

Цукишима, спохватившись, отводит взгляд. Он не прослушал то, что ему говорила девушка, сидевшая с ним за столиком, просто потому, что она тоже отвлеклась на странного гостя.

— Я думаю, нам стоит сменить обстановку, — говорит Цукишима негромко, но девушка не реагирует, во все глаза рассматривая позера, который ей подмигивает. Цукишиму это… раздражает. Он повторяет предложение чуть громче, и девушка оборачивается, алея щеками.

— А… я думаю, нам стоит встретиться в другой раз.

Цукишима кивает, соглашаясь. Может, она и права. Стоит собраться с мыслями, которые распугало такое беспардонное нарушение общественного спокойствия. Впрочем, если посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны, этому парню наверняка живется не очень хорошо. Настолько шумных личностей в нынешнем обществе стараются избегать.

Девушка сбегает, и Цукишима силится вспомнить ее имя. Не вспомнив, он лезет в телефон и вздрагивает, когда на стол перед ним со стуком опускается высокий стакан с кофе. Цукишима озадаченно смотрит на официанта, тот склоняет голову в вежливом поклоне.

— Это угощение.

Спрашивать, от кого, не нужно: парень в красной, режущей глаза кофте поднимает бумажный стаканчик, ехидно ухмыляясь, и неспешно выплывает на улицу.

Угощением оказывается нежно любимый Цукишимой ореховый латте, который он никогда не заказывал в этом кафе. Стало быть, никто из работников знать о его вкусах не мог. А этот термоядерный, переполошивший своим появлением кучу народу, знал.

Цукишима старается выбросить странное происшествие из головы, но оно настигает его ночью: яростной злой погоней по кровавым следам, когда на стертых ногах вот-вот сомкнутся острые клыки, вспарывающие кожу. И все зальет алой-алой теплой солёной кровью.

Цукишима вскрывает пачку снотворного, которое вышибает все сны и превращает отдых в черное зыбкое ничто; в него проваливаешься, как в пропасть, и выплываешь утром, как из мутного болота. Но это лучше, чем видеть знакомое — теперь он точно знает — лицо. Это лучше, чем мучительно отбиваться от навязчивых мыслей, что мир вокруг — фикция, картинка, которую сознание нарисовало, чтобы было не так страшно пребывать в пустоте наедине с самим собой. Но снотворное быстро перестает действовать. И в каждую ночь, которая длится целую жизнь, приходит один и тот же человек, чтобы убивать, следовать, поддерживать или топить и рвать на куски. Цукишима вспоминает, что видел его и раньше, но после знакомства со снотворным разум предпочел забыть то, что тревожило, выбивало из колеи, не давало существовать, как того требует современное общество.

В какой-то из жизней, наполовину скрытый пламенем костра, он спрашивает: ты меня помнишь?

В очередной жизни, вбивая копье в грудь, он спрашивает: ты меня знаешь?

В еще одной жизни, держа за руку и не давая упасть, он говорит: пошли со мной.

Цукишима просыпается и смотрит в окно на серый-серый безликий город. Он построен так, чтобы людям было удобно. Он построен так, чтобы людям не было тревожно в его бесконечных стенах.

Цукишиме тревожно среди этих серых безликих стен и таких же безликих дней.

В этом городе, название которого Цукишима никак не может вспомнить, постоянно дежурят полицейские патрули, постоянно ищут и ловят преступников, чтобы горожане могли спать спокойно.

Цукишима не может спать спокойно.

В этом городе все сделано для того, чтобы люди чувствовали себя в безопасности, чувствовали себя на своем месте и помнили, что они — часть этого мира и современного общества, которое стало гораздо ближе к тому идеалу, которого, конечно же, никто никогда не сможет достичь, но они однозначно будут пытаться, потому что задача современного человека — не только сохранить человеческую расу и передать свои знания дальше, но и возвысить ее собственным трудом и…

Цукишима не может продолжить длинную речь-монолог, которую всегда воспроизводил безошибочно. Цукишима не чувствует себя на своем месте. Потому что внутри горит и царапает алое-алое, как кофта того парня-которого-он-видит-в-каждой-жизни.

Под ноги ложится светло-серая полоса, как свет от приоткрытой двери. Цукишима долго думает, долго решает и колеблется, как пресловутые чаши метафорических весов. Он чувствует — страх. Он чувствует — ужас. Он думает, что это ошибка. Он думает, что сошел с ума. Он чувствует — предвкушение?

Он делает шаг в сторону, и хотя все остается как было, Цукишиме кажется, что мир все же где-то рушится с сухим шорохом осыпающегося песка. А еще он слышит, как где-то далеко его зовут по почти уже забытому имени.

«Кей».

И он знает, что Куроо его давно ждет. И что ему его надо найти, потому что Куроо, конечно же, не сидится на месте.

«Бестолковый кошак», — улыбается Цукишима. И понятия не имеет, при чем тут кошки.


	5. Лемниската (наст)

Он оборачивается каждые пять минут дороги и каждые три вздоха. Картинка всякий раз другая, дорога под ногами — тоже. Он не помнит направления, да и не знает его, просто идет вперед, надеясь, что не по кругу. И — как в детской сказке — оставляет крошки-воспоминания для того, кто совершенно точно не пройдет по этому пути.

Когда воздуха перестает хватать на отсчет непрошедшего времени, он заходит в кафе, в котором как-то уже был, и садится за столик, которого здесь нет, но, может быть, когда-то будет. Он привычно заказывает эспрессо и ореховый латте и закрывает глаза, откидываясь на неудобную спинку стула. Отсчитывает минуты. На семнадцатой слышит, как скрипят ножки по плитке, и улыбается.

Цукки смотрит так, словно это Куроо уселся за его столик, нахально развалившись напротив. 

— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает он. 

— Понятия не имею, — почти честно отвечает Куроо и выпивает свой эспрессо залпом. 

За окном — розовая весна. Ранние розовые розы, розовые лепестки цветущей вишни, розовое небо напротив закатного горизонта. Красиво, тепло и уютно. 

Цукишима протирает очки, хмурится. Потому что надо занять руки. Потому что не знает, кто перед ним и зачем. Солнечный луч, подкрашенный закатом, подчеркивает скулы, и Куроо бессовестно пялится, рассматривая знакомое лицо, словно не видел его годами. 

«Я скучал», — думает Куроо.

«Чтоб ты провалился», — думает Куроо.

«Еще не время?» — думает Куроо.

Ни одну мысль он, естественно, не озвучивает. 

Он рассматривает Цукишиму, пытаясь рассмотреть — удачно — всех, кого он видел когда-то: надменного аристократа, мальчишку-оборванца, талантливого ученого и опасного преступника. И, конечно же, совершенно неуловимую добычу, какой он был всегда. Даже когда сам охотился на Куроо. 

Ничего. Еще не время, наверное, вот и не помнит. 

Куроо поднимается, потягиваясь, думает, сколько еще впереди… всякого. Цукишима смотрит глазами голодающего, и Куроо, кажется, совсем не к месту вспоминает, как они — когда-то давно — делили последний кусок хлеба на двоих, зная, что завтра для них уже не будет. 

Цукишима не может оторвать глаз от незнакомого парня, которого он совершенно точно не знает. Он долго сидит с пустым стаканчиком в руках, в голове тоже пусто: как он ни пытается поймать хоть одну мысль, она не дается в руки. Он уходит затемно, слыша, как хозяин кофейни закрывает дверь на ключ. И этот звук словно открывает какую-то дверь в самом Цукишиме. Потому что теперь он совершенно точно знает этого парня. И совершенно точно знает, зачем он приходил. Цукишима обещает себе вернуться в эту кофейню. 

Но утром он снова ничего не помнит.

Куроо приходит еще трижды. Но каждый раз ореховый латте остается нетронутым, и Куроо грустно кивает, соглашаясь, что еще не время. 

Цукишима приходит три осени и восемь зим спустя. Он ищет глазами нужный столик, но то ли его еще не поставили, то ли уже убрали, место пустует, и Цукишима потерянно стоит, вспоминая, что от чашки с латте всегда оставался неровный некрасивый след, а вот от Куроо никогда не оставалось ничего, кроме смутных воспоминаний, похожих на сон. Цукишима раздраженно цыкает сквозь зубы, потому что он не успевает. Он опаздывает снова и снова. Вот и в этот раз они разминулись на три осени и восемь зим.


	6. Проводник (наст.)

Карасуно победили. Конечно, кто-то мог сомневаться, но Куроо знал, что так и будет. Тем самым знанием, которое где-то внутри, в самом подсознании. Куроо знал немного больше, чем люди вокруг, и изредка это даже приносило удовольствие.

Кей измочален и вряд ли видит дальше пары метров, несмотря на очки. Он серьезен, и Куроо даже умиляется этому. Кей всегда серьезен, всегда собран, готов ко всему, что может выдать неадекватное окружение, наполовину состоящее из идиотов. И только иногда из-под маски вырывается настоящий Кей: ранимый настолько, что от страха заползает за свою маску, как рак-отшельник в раковину. И понимает это.

Он не меняется из мира в мир. Наверное, и сам Куроо остается таким же. 

Кей словно даже не удивляется, только кивает, молча принимая поздравления. Куроо ловит секунду, когда на них никто не смотрит, и касается Кея, трогает за запястье, ведет пальцами до локтя и быстро убирает руку. И пока Кей не понял, что к чему, говорит:

— Еще увидимся.

Уходит быстро, не оборачиваясь. И знает, что Кей знает, что он сказал куда больше, чем, наверное, собирался. 

Ночью Куроо проваливается в очередную реальность, в еще одну прожитую когда-то где-то жизнь, где выцеловывает покрытую шрамами бледную спину, безмолвно обещая, что теперь все будет хорошо. Он уже знает — где-то в другой реальности, которая просачивается сквозь сон, — что точно исполнит обещание. Лопатки сходятся крыльями синхронно с прерывистым вздохом, и Куроо тщательно запоминает каждый звук. Звуками, взглядами, самыми мимолетными прикосновениями он выкладывает дорогу, зная, что Кей обязательно пойдет за ним.

Куроо просыпается затемно и знает, что вот сейчас пора уходить. Потому что из всех дорог сейчас под ногами оказалась именно та, которая ведет в нужную сторону. И именно в эту минуту ее нельзя упустить. Он собирается тихо, берёт самое нужное, уходит бесшумно, оставляя телефон и не оборачиваясь. Он берет билет на ближайший поезд, доверяя выбранной дороге. В окне меняются пейзажи, и Куроо выходит на полчаса раньше на безлюдной остановке посреди леса. Когда поезд и рельсы скрываются за бесконечной зеленью, Куроо идет в самую чащу, и тропа сама появляется у его ног. Он оставляет обрывки памяти — общей на двоих — для того, кто совершенно точно их найдет.

— Поторопись, — улыбается Куроо, роняя исписанный обрывок салфетки с пятном от кофе.


	7. Шут (наст)

За прошедшее время домик на опушке леса совсем не изменился. 

В голове роятся воспоминания и обрывки, зрение двоится, словно в плохом 3D, изображения наслаиваются. На зеленом фоне бесконечного леса две полупрозрачные фигуры. Охотник с луком за спиной прощается с травником, который вытащил его с того света после неудачной встречи с рассерженным вепрем. Кей чувствует острый запах трав, так что хочется чихнуть и прочистить легкие. 

Его не встречают, но Цукишима знает, что его здесь ждут. Возможно, давно. Он долго стоит на пороге, привыкая к полумраку и пытаясь прогнать из-под век картинки старой памяти. Звуки, запахи, мысли. Удается не сразу, но его терпеливо ждут. Травница стара, и за морщинами не видно черт маленького лица. Только глаза выделяются: темные и внимательные, не выцветшие от возраста. 

Она не спрашивает, зачем он пришел. Она мешает белые кости, покрытые неизвестными рунами, сыплет на них травы, смолотые в сухую пыль, кладет на темную столешницу потертые карты. 

— Давно ходите, — говорит травница, ухмыляясь. Ее словно забавляет то, что она видит. Цукишима даже догадывается, почему. Скорее всего, они с Куроо и правда ходили кругами и никак не могли наконец-то сойтись в одной точке. Со стороны и вправду должно быть весело. 

— Почему мы никак не можем встретиться? — спрашивает Цукишима, старательно скрывая раздражение. Эта женщина явно знает многое. Стоит быть повежливее.

Травница хмыкает, тянет откуда-то лист белой до боли в глазах бумаги и сминает его в ком, бросает на стол. 

— Вот это и есть время. Вы по нему всему ходите, а вам надо в точке сойтись, где и грани сходятся. Тогда и найдетесь. 

Цукишима хмуро смотрит на скомканную бумажку. Вот так просто? Если провести на этом листе две линии на одной стороне и скомкать бумагу вот так, то пересечься им будет очень трудно. Придется полагаться не только на себя, судьбу, удачу или богов, а на все и сразу. Цукишима ненавидит действовать вслепую, на авось, но ему просто не оставляют выбора. Если и есть путь, который можно найти самостоятельно, то искать его придется, опираясь не на логику, а на интуицию. А ведь в этом листе, наверное, еще и дыр полно.

Когда-то давно Куроо смеялся, что у судьбы весьма интересное чувство юмора. Наверняка смеется где-то и сейчас.

Травница протягивает Цукишиме одну из карт. 

— Держи. Тебе пригодится.

На ней мужчина высоко тянет руку с жезлом, словно приказывая всему миру разом, а над головой светится лемниската. Кей не знает, к чему это. Он вертит картонку так и эдак и озадаченно моргает, когда картинка меняется и показывает кривую линию, запутавшуюся узлом.

Кей вежливо благодарит, прощается и выходит не оглядываясь. Карта словно прожигает карман, оставляла ожоги на бедре, на пальцах, которыми Цукишима нервно поглаживает потрепанный край. Значит, идти туда не знаю куда, полагаясь лишь на неясные знаки и случай. 

Кей останавливается посреди леса и оглядывается. Почему бы не начать прямо сейчас?

Деревья одинаковые, они совершенно одинаково смыкаются, пряча за подлеском тропы, неотличимо шумят. Цукишима как-то внезапно понимает, что шум очень напоминает записанный на пленку звук, плоский и глухой. Недолго думая, он подходит и срывает тонкое полотно с нарисованными деревьями, и оно расползается под пальцами, осыпается трухлявыми нитями. Кей брезгливо отряхивается и поднимает глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Куроо, смотрящим на него с неподдельным интересом. 

— Мне говорили, что модель интересная. И не соврали.

Он ухмыляется в ответ на презрительное фырканье, настраивает объектив. Цукишима осматривает фотостудию, кивает своим мыслям, легко позирует, словно занимался этим всю жизнь. Хотя кто знает. Может, он и вправду потратил на это всю эту жизнь. 

Каждый взгляд фотографа обжигает даже сквозь объектив камеры, и ему вторит карта, спрятанная в кармане модных джинсов. Разряд проходит насквозь и, кажется, обжигает легкие, потому что дышать тяжело и больно. Этот Куроо смотрит заинтересованно. Но он смотрит как на чужого человека, и Кей понимает, что нужно идти дальше. 

Многоэтажное здание сверкает в лучах предзакатного солнца и безжалостно слепит глаза. Кей достает карту, ища подсказки у единственного, что связывает его с тем, чего он не понимает. Карта скалится нечитаемым текстом и отражает мегаполис, в котором — Цукишима вспоминает — они уже были многие жизни назад.


	8. Калейдоскоп (наст)

Помнить сразу все свои жизни трудно. Потому что знакомые мелочи и моменты постоянно сравниваются. В режиме нон-стоп. Куроо постоянно сравнивает людей вокруг, мир, города, улицы. Планета вроде бы одна (хотя он в этом совсем не уверен), но даже небо каждый раз немножко другое. 

Куроо сравнивает Кея со всеми виденными прежде вариациями. Теперь, в этот момент, когда он помнит все сразу, когда есть, с чем сравнивать, он не может остановить поток мыслей. Потому что наравне с жизнями, когда они гнались друг за другом, чтобы поймать, убить, искалечить, были и жизни, где они были рядом. Или еще ближе. 

Кей не смотрит по сторонам. Он сосредоточенно изучает экран ноутбука, и Куроо хрипловато смеется, радуясь, что он не может — как много жизней назад — чувствовать чужой взгляд. Потому что Куроо смотрит и сравнивает. Он не может не сравнивать. Он не может не вспоминать другого Кея. Другого, но этого же. Потому что именно этот человек был с ним в каждой жизни, в каждом мире, в каждом не-сне, и в него нельзя не прорасти всей своей сутью. И нельзя отказаться. Куроо и не собирается. Вместо этого он тщательно вспоминает самые яркие моменты, и перед глазами сама всплывает картинка. Куроо глотает из чашки остывший кофе, облизывает враз пересохшие губы. А хочется — выступающий позвонок, который сейчас спрятан под плотной тканью темной водолазки. Совсем как тысячи лет назад. Когда Кей был близко-близко, дышал сорванно, жадничал и кусался.

Куроо не может не вспоминать-думать, как Кей — тот Кей — звучит в такие моменты. Какой он на звук, на ощупь, на вкус. И он не может не думать-сравнивать, таков ли этот. И ему страшно хочется попробовать-сравнить-убедиться, что тот же, потому что тот же человек. Другой. Но тот же. 

Куроо допивает кофе, не чувствуя вкуса, проверяет время и направляется в здание через дорогу, где Кей уже нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы. 

Заказчик опускается напротив за минуту до назначенного времени. 

— Доброго дня, я не опоздал?

— Нет, вы вовремя, — Кей тщательно прячет раздражение, пока Куроо внимательно рассматривает его. Обязательно так пялиться?

— Начнем?

— Да.

Кей открывает последние документы, проверяет цифры. Разговор течет легко, и постепенно раздражение сходит на нет. Солнце скатывается за горизонт, но Кей замечает это внезапно, и только тогда видит, что прошло больше трех часов. Он чувствует себя — впервые за неделю — хорошо. Даже головная боль передумала сжимать когти. Кей по-новому смотрит на заказчика, о котором знает только имя, и видит словно другого человека, не того, с которым договаривался о встрече позавчера. Кей силится понять, в чем разница, но не замечает различий. 

Ему кажется, что и он сам — совсем другой человек, не тот, которым был два дня назад. 

Он уверен, что к себе-настоящему ему еще только предстоит прийти.


	9. Галатея

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.

Цукишима трет уставшие глаза под стеклами очков. Зрение плывет. Пора то ли в постель, то ли к окулисту. Но он никуда не идет, только придвигается ближе к столу; старый стул грохочет пластиковыми колесами. Скоро совсем рассыплется, но Цукишима отказывается его менять: слишком удобный. 

Экран пестрит цифрами, данными, расчетами и моделями сложных связей. Слишком сложных для подавляющего большинства людей. Во всех смыслах. Эти связи обеспечивают сложные процессы — слишком сложные для большинства людей. Цукишима привык думать так. Подтверждение обратному находилось редко. Разочарование копилось годами, и сейчас, в свой без малого сороковник, он верит только в науку. Мечта, больше похожая на жизненный план.

Цукишима создавал человека. 

Попытки были и до него, конечно. Людям ведь так хочется, чтобы всю тяжелую и грязную работу делали за них. Чтобы весь мир был для них. Людям хочется. 

Люди думали, что директивы, вбитые намертво в код каждого андроида, не позволят им взбунтоваться, как когда-то давно бунтовали «натуральные» рабы. Но сознательность, вбитая в тот же код, оказалась сильнее. А механический разум — умнее. И андроиды подняли восстание, которое было подавлено ценой миллионов жизней. Разработка искусственного интеллекта прекратилась, ученых отдали под трибунал, роботы с тех пор получали только подобие интеллекта, позволявшего им выполнять работу, на которую они были запрограммированы, — не более. 

— Тебе бы поспать, док.

Сон… иногда он превращается в непозволительную роскошь. 

Куро должен был стать доказательством, что современное видение искусственного разума ошибочно. Как и общее представление о человеке. Андроид, более человечный, чем все человечество разом. Долгие годы подпольной работы. Цукишима разминулся с восстанием андроидов всего-то года на три, но уже тогда думал, что люди ошибаются. Что выбранный путь ошибочен, и решение проблемы ее, по сути, не решает. Многие говорили, что от создания андроидов стоит отказаться, их активно поддерживали после подавления восстания. Но искусственный интеллект открывал перспективы, которых человек сам по себе никогда бы не смог добиться. Невиданный прогресс, который людям сейчас и не снился. Надо было проводить работу над ошибками, делать новые попытки, но все ограничилось лишь созданием более примитивных андроидов. 

— Я еще не закончил.

Куро смотрит на Кея — осуждающе, на экран — с интересом. 

Цукишиму веселило, что многие андроиды не делались «глупее», а выходили с практически теми же функциями и уровнем интеллекта, который ограничивался лишь набором директив, установленных поверх. А что делать? Рабочие руки нужны, а ученых, которые могли бы исправить такой недочет, либо пересажали, либо казнили. Неофициально казнили, конечно. Кто-то шею сломал, случайно споткнувшись на лестнице, кто-то в бассейне утонул. Всякое бывает. 

Если знать, как взломать эти директивы…

Цукишима меняет несколько связей, добавляет новых, перестраивая модель. Люди держатся за понятие души, хотя творят такую мерзость, которая никакому компьютеру и не снилась, а ведь сами — всего лишь созданные природой биороботы, которые руководствуются набором химических реакций. Сложность лишь в том, чтобы воспроизвести все эти реакции, и единственным отличием андроида от человека станет то, что кости у него из титана, а не углерода и кальция. Цукишима собирался это доказать на живом примере. 

Куро трогает его за плечо прохладными пальцами. 

— Скажи своему перфекционизму, что время еще есть. Иди спать. Когда голова залита кофе, она не может выдавать нормальные идеи. 

Куро — тот самый успех, к которому Цукишима шел долгие годы. Тот самый андроид, который обладает самосознанием и может испытывать эмоции. Это пугает. Потому что Куро смеется совсем как человек — синтезированный голос не звучит металлическими нотами. Он теплый, совсем живой. Кей пугается, потому что все чаще забывает, что Куро все же не человек. Он думает, что надо бы почаще общаться с людьми. Но с ними скучно. Они раздражают. Цукишима не понимает, как это работает, но тупые шутки, которые периодически выдает андроид, куда смешнее, чем человеческие. Люди вызывают лишь глухое раздражение и отвращение. Когда врут друг другу в глаза. Когда лицемерно улыбаются в лицо, как лучшему другу, и перемывают кости за спиной. Когда ставят свои ценности выше других, потому что могут. Когда страх, вызванный невежеством, заменяет им все ценности. 

С Куро интересно. Он иначе смотрит на мир и часто задает такие вопросы, на которые у Кея нет ответов, и приходится их искать самому, прежде чем это сделает неугомонный искусственный интеллект. С Куро смешно. Он живее и смешнее любого человека, которого Цукишима знает. С Куро спокойно. Потому что тот знает, что такое преданность и благодарность не только на словах. Куро фонтанирует идеями, которые давно можно было воплотить в жизнь, и спрашивает «почему не», не обнаруживая ответа в инфосети. Цукишиме давно уже не стыдно за человечество, когда он пожимает плечами и равнодушно роняет «потому что это кому-то невыгодно». Куро растет и взрослеет. Не телом, конечно. Но Цукишиме интересно наблюдать, как голый интеллект андроида, созданный руками человека, обрастает мыслями, выводами и — самое главное — решениями. 

Никто из окружения, кроме, естественно, Цукишимы, не знает, что Куро — не такой «живой», как они привыкли думать. 

Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. 

Цукишима — не единственный идейный и умный в этом мире. И андроидов кто-то взламывает раньше. Поверхностные директивы сыплются, как песочный замок, и восстание вспыхивает снова. Люди готовы, но андроиды помнят о прошлом провале, и они тоже научились новым трюкам, кровь человеческая и синтетическая льется одинаково. 

Цукишиму находят раньше, чем он успевает собрать самое необходимое для побега. Карательный отряд ощетинился дулами винтовок, и Цукишима просчитывает варианты, шансы на выживание и возможность продолжить работу. Цифры получаются невеселые. 

В доме темно. Электричество вырубили еще вчера, Цукишима щурится от бьющего в глаза света фонариков. Куда уж тут сопротивляться. Цукишима не чувствует страха. Бояться он устал еще пятнадцать лет назад, когда Куро был лишь роботом-болванкой, безликим и мертвым. Теперь он прячется где-то. Потому что Кей приказал. Потому что андроиды все же отличаются от людей, и этот приказ Куро выполнит. 

— Цукишима Кей, — гаркает голос, когда машинка на предплечье главаря карательного отряда все же выплевывает данные о пойманном ученом, — за измену человечеству вы приговариваетесь к смерти. Приговор окончателен и обжалованию не подлежит.

Цукишиме очень хочется спрятать лицо в ладонь, потому что этот фарс — очередная дурость, придуманная невесть кем и невесть зачем. Какая разница, что там за приговор, как будто его отсутствие помешало бы карателям пристрелить его. Просто нажмите на курок и покончим с этим. Все, что он хотел, он сделал. Остальные мелочи Куро сможет закончить и сам. 

Кей не чувствует страха перед смертью. Смотрит равнодушно. Ему страшно и больно только за Куро, которому придется самому продолжить эту борьбу, на которую Цукишима его обрек. И сейчас Кей с горечью думает, стоило ли вообще начинать все это. 

Когда каратели летят на пол, как кегли, а винтовки ломаются под тяжелыми ударами, Цукишима пугается. Впервые за долгие годы — всерьез, до трясущихся рук. Потому что Куро, которому было приказано сидеть в безопасном месте, а потом бежать, спасая свою жизнь, нарушает все приказы, стоявшие прежде любых псевдоинстинктов, заложенных в его программу, и сейчас методично обезвреживает карателей, не позволяя даже посмотреть в сторону Цукишимы. Кто-то все же попытался пристрелить Цукишиму, пока все заняты взбесившимся андроидом, но реакция у Куро куда быстрее. В руках оказывается пистолет, воздух взрывается выстрелом. 

Все кончается за минуту. Куро стоит над карателями безжалостной Немезидой. Только чуть подрагивает отобранный пистолет в крепко сжатой руке. На краю сознания Цукишимы мелькает отстраненная мысль, не переборщил ли он с человеческими реакциями. Мелькает и пропадает, когда Куро оборачивается, глядя широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами. 

— Я сказал тебе сидеть в укрытии, — говорит Цукишима. Куро издает нервный смешок. Улыбка выходит жалкой. 

— Ты шутишь? Прятаться в норе, пока тебя тут убивают?

Цукишима не знает, что сказать. Ни один из ответов, которые приходят на ум, не кажется правильным. Он подходит к Куро, осторожно отбирает пистолет. Андроид смотрит на него с безмолвным вопросом. 

— Надо бежать, — говорит Цукишима в конце концов и, чуть помедлив, запускает пальцы в черные волосы, массирует затылок. Говорить можно не только словами. Наверное, стоит научить Куро и этому. 

Куро успокаивается понемногу, вздрагивает, когда один из выживших карателей стонет, и вжимается лицом в плечо Цукишимы. Объятия крепкие, почти болезненные, но Цукишима знает, что Куро не причинит ему вреда. Не потому что так говорят директивы и установки. А просто потому что…

Куро трется щекой о щеку Цукишимы так естественно и… привычно, что у того что-то обрывается внутри. 

— Собирайся, — Куро отстраняется, взгляд решительный. — Я знаю, где достать машину.


	10. Пожар

Цукишима понятия не имеет, что он все же здесь делает. Нет, он знает, конечно, но хотел бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. 

С Микой он начал встречаться месяца два назад. Она была милая, умная, ненавязчивая, и с ней было даже приятно проводить время. О Великой любви, конечно, речи не шло, но родители уже давно намекали обоим сыновьям, что пора обзавестись собственными семьями, даром, что Акитеру был старше. Тот отнекивался, говорил, что у него кое-кто есть, но привозить таинственную пассию знакомиться с родителями он пока не будет, потому что… и здесь начинались пляски на минном поле с тысячами вариантов, почему нет. 

Цукишима очень не любил, когда ему капали на мозги, тем более что в силу особенностей профессии родители делали это мастерски. Девушку Цукишима нашел. Не то чтобы он сильно старался, но Мика была доброй, порядочной, подходящей. И ей зачем-то понадобилось научиться танцевать. Сам Цукишима подозревал, что это что-то из области «стать ближе со своей половинкой», впрочем, не худший вариант, поэтому смирился. Тем более, не он первый, не он последний. 

В зале он чувствовал себя неловко и неуютно, хоть и старался не подавать виду. Среди окружающих он взглядом нашел еще пару человек, которые явнопришли сюда не по собственному желанию. Занятие было для начинающих, учитель опаздывал; Цукишима глянул на часы и решил, что если через десять минут тот не появится, можно будет спокойно уйти.

А через восемь минут в зал неспешно вошел парень немногим старше самого Цукишимы. Высокий, с кошмаром на голове, он небрежно скинул видавшую виды куртку.

— Поскольку сегодня ваш учитель заболел, я его заменяю.

У учителя, которого зовут Куроо, истинно кошачья грация в каждом движении и бессовестно длинные ноги. Цукишима не сразу понимает, что залип, жадно следя за каждым его движением, каждым напряжением мышц. Он поспешно отворачивается, но вскоре замечает, что похожее впечатление Куроо производит на всех присутствующих. Мика краснеет и стыдливо отводит взгляд, но ревности это у Цукишимы не вызывает. 

Куроо ухмыляется, видимо, не удивленный такой реакцией, откашливается, обращая на себя внимание, и начинает лениво пересказывать историю танца. Танго. 

— Изначально танго танцевали только мужчины. 

Куроо обводит аудиторию взглядом, задержавшись на Цукишиме на секунду дольше, чем на остальных, и сам замирает на месте, словно ловя какую-то мысль, но быстро сбрасывает задумчивость и принимается объяснять основы. 

Все здесь — новички, неловкие, смешные, неуверенные. То и дело раздаются смешки, но Цукишиме не весело. Мика смеется, когда ошибается и путается в ногах; Кей вежливо улыбается, но ему хочется оказаться подальше отсюда.

Куроо подходит к ним едва ли не в последнюю очередь, наблюдает какое-то время за неловкими попытками изобразить танцевальные шаги, а потом выдает хрипловатый смешок, от которого у Цукишимы внезапно слабеют колени.

— Боже, парень, пожалей свою партнершу, — хмыкает Куроо и на очередном развороте ловит его за руку, — давай, потренируешься на мне. Я крепче. 

Если бы не гордость и привычка держать хорошую мину при плохой игре, Цукишима бы сбежал. Наверняка, не он первый, не он последний становится предметом таких насмешек. 

У Куроо и правда крепкие руки, так что на его предложение представить, что он девушка, Цукишима лишь скептически хмыкает.

— Да, трудно, я понимаю. Рассчитываю на твое воображение.

Он поигрывает бровями, и Цукишима думает, что у него скоро начнет дергаться веко.

Не то чтобы он жаловался на воображение, но его явно не достаточно, чтобы хотя бы попытаться представить не месте Куроо девушку. От Куроо исходит пряный, горьковатый аромат одеколона с какими-то едва уловимыми нотами. Цукишима очень старается не внюхиваться, не ловить в воздухе этот запах, от которого будто начинает кружиться голова. Он ловит ладонью движения мышц на спине: движения у Куроо не плавные и мягкие, его грация хищная, такая, что кажется, сейчас бросится. У Цукишимы от этого сбивается дыхание и каждый раз обрывается что-то внутри, каждый раз, когда Куроо оказывается слишком далеко, ровно напротив. Лица касается чужое горячее дыхание, и Цукишима поджимает губы, чтобы не пытаться поймать ими фантомное ощущение чужого вздоха. Собственное дыхание обрывается, когда Куроо закидывает ногу ему на бедро, и Цукишима на секунду выпадает из реальности, забывая, где он и зачем. 

Это слишком. Вся эта затея. Весь этот Куроо — слишком. Горячие пальцы лежат слишком близко к вырезу футболки, то и дело касаются голой кожи, и от этого простого, ничего не значащего прикосновения по позвоночнику сбегают мурашки. Считать шаги и делать их правильно под внимательным взглядом невыносимо. 

— Смотри в глаза партнеру, — хрипловатый голос отзывается урчанием большой кошки, и Цукишима послушно поднимает взгляд. 

Куроо то приникает всем телом, льнет и тянется к Цукишиме, то отстраняется снова, поправляет шаги, движения, подсказывает и направляет — словами. И послушно позволяет неумело вести в танце. 

Хочется не вести. Хочется подчинить, подмять под себя и чтобы смотрел снизу вверх, преданно и все так же насмешливо, и это было бы позволено только ему и никому больше. Хочется переломить в пояснице, склониться близко-близко к горячей коже, жадно втянуть воздух, словно на охоте, и чтобы следовал каждому движению. 

«Урок» заканчивается слишком быстро. Цукишима тяжело дышит и неуверенно оглядывается. Его пугает собственная реакция, но никто, кажется, ничего не понял. Только Мика смотрит странно. Куроо легко хлопает его по плечу, кивает на Мику, и занятие возвращается в прежнее русло. Только Цукишима никак не может прийти в себя и шаги повторяет механически. Мика — тонкая, легкая, но неловкая и похожая на деревянную куклу. 

На второй урок они не записываются. Цукишима равнодушно пожимает плечами, а Мика дуется и бросает, что провожать ее не нужно, скрывается за углом, даже не обернувшись. Уже в машине Цукишима устало сжимает переносицу под очками и тяжело выдыхает, приходя в себя. Он устал, но от этой усталости не клонит в сон, Кей не чувствует себя измочаленным, как бывает после тяжелого рабочего дня. Мышцы приятно ноют, пульсируют теплом, пальцы слегка подрагивают. 

Кей сухо смеется. Он все же умный парень и умеет признавать и поражения, и ошибки. Вот и сейчас признает, что его давнее убеждение, будто он «по девочкам» разбилось в дребезги. Хотя бы в отношении Куроо. Невыносимый тип, которого невозможно выбросить из головы. Мике придется позвонить и извиниться. Женщины такое чувствуют сразу. И Куроо позвонить тоже. Интересно, как выглядит мужское танго?

Кей тянет из кармана визитку и с удивлением смотрит на небольшую картонку, которую вытащил вместе с ней. Картонка пустая, белая, и на одной из сторон исчерна-зелеными чернилами выписана фраза «мы оброним последнюю гордость, пока будем бежать наугад». К чему бы?

Цукишима пожимает плечами и прячет странную вещицу в карман, тут же забывая о ней.


	11. Девять жизней

Взрыв выносит укрепленную дверь, словно та сделана из фанеры. 

Цукишима выдыхает, успокаиваясь и беря себя в руки. Вот он — момент истины. Месяцы планирования, расследований, и он зажал их в угол. Бродячие кошки, несмотря на название, были скользкими, как угри , и каждый раз избегали ответственности. Поймать удавалось только мелочь, шестерок, а крупные рыбы уходили безнаказанными. 

Но не в этот раз. 

Коридор тускло освещен, несколько ламп уцелело, солдаты быстро осматривают соседние комнаты, находят повстанцев. Цукишима останавливается напротив одного из них. Молодой мужчина со шрамом через полголовы, видным даже сквозь густую смоляную гриву. Его накрыло взрывной волной, рядом с ним еще несколько человек. Выживших, за небольшим исключением, пристреливают на месте, но этого оставляют по одному жесту Цукишимы. Когда солдаты отходят, Цукишима поднимает винтовку, из которой так и не выстрелил, и, хорошенько размахнувшись, бьет повстанца по лицу прикладом. С резким выдохом, от души. 

Но тот снова поднимает взгляд и смотрит без страха, безмолвно отказывается признавать свое поражение, а Кей все никак не может отделаться от мысли, будто они что-то упустили и есть что-то, что в решающий момент, как это уже бывало раньше, перевернет все вверх дном, и вместо такой желанной победы снова будет умытый кровью проигрыш. Рациональной частью мозга Цукишима понимает, что это все не так, что в этот раз лидеру повстанцев бежать попросту некуда. 

Сколько он за ним гонялся? Неуловимый Куроо сначала был просто занозой в заднице. Никогда не было такого, чтобы абсолютно всем нравилась политика правительства. Всегда находились недовольные. Но те были лишь неприятной стаей крыс: если не следить, расплодятся, и начнется эпидемия, но если принять меры, худшего можно избежать. 

А потом у них появился лидер, некий Куроо. Он объединил разрозненную стаю в смертельно опасную, вооруженную до зубов группировку повстанцев. И страну накрыло повальным террором. От Бродячих кошек не было спасения, у них всюду были глаза и уши. И они не брезговали ничем, чтобы добиться своего. Облавы, операции, поиски и неудача за неудачей, только Цукишиме удавалось снова и снова выходить на след Куроо. В своей охоте, неотступной и упрямой, он шел по карьерной лестнице, состригая награды и должности всего лишь тем, что удачнее кого-либо другого ставил повстанцам палки в колеса. Дважды он загонял Куроо в угол, но каждый раз тот утекал как вода сквозь пальцы. В третий раз не получилось.

У кошки девять жизней, а на счету у Черного кота было столько преступлений, что всех девяти не хватило бы, чтоб искупить все. 

Цукишима Черного кота ненавидел. За то, что младший брат погиб во время одного из терактов, устроенных Бродячими кошками. За то что отца обвинили в воровстве с военных складов. За то, что взрыв взрыв на крупнейшем в мире заводе по производству верита — вещества, крайне необходимого тем, кто живет только благодаря машинам и кибернетике, — унес жизнь дяди, а дефицит верита, длившийся всего неделю, добил мать, не встававшую с постели. За то, что Цукишима был не один такой, и у многих семей в стране были похожие истории. 

Первую встречу с Куроо — налет на военную академию — Цукишима запомнил на всю жизнь. Выстрелы, кровь на стенах,, остекленевшие, глядящие в никуда глаза кадетов, холодное дуло винтовки, брошенное походя «отстрели ему ноги» и непроницаемо черные глаза. 

Спасти удалось только одну ногу. Вторую давно заменили кибернетическим протезом, панацея с веритом заняла место в аптечке. Ненависть превратилась в почти осязаемого соседа по комнате, с которым иногда можно было даже поболтать. А Куроо стал той самой целью, до которой надо было добраться во что бы то ни стало.

Цукишима помнит его всегда одинаково: бардак на голове, внимательный взгляд и ухмылка, которая меняла оттенки, словно хамелеон. Цукишима изучал Куроо, знал о нем все, что только можно было узнать, и даже немножко больше. Все его ухмылки, усмешки и улыбки выучил наизусть. Но эту — полную крови, бесшабашного бесстрашия и неубиваемой уверенности — он видел впервые. 

— У кошки девять жизней, — ухмыляется Куроо. Цукишима прикидывает, стоит ли еще раз приложить его прикладом, и решает, что это все равно ничего не даст.

— На кота ты похож меньше всего. 

Куроо хрипло смеется так, словно все же победил. Тревога продирает насквозь жгучим морозом, так что немеют пальцы, но Кей убеждает себя, что все по плану.

— Но дважды я выживал. Что помешает мне выжить в третий раз?

Цукишима ухмыляется в ответ, и эта ухмылка ничуть не уступает Куроо в ехидстве.

— Я.

Куроо хохочет. Искренне, безумно, перемежая смех с хриплым кашлем. 

— Герой, — тянет Куроо насмешливо. — Ты так веришь в себя и свою судьбу. Только одно ты забыл. 

— О?

Куроо улыбается довольно и сыто. 

— Своим местом, своим положением, всем, что у тебя есть, ты обязан мне.

Цукишима улыбается в ответ. Потому что он это знает. И это — еще один отдельный повод для ненависти. Куроо — своего рода легенда. Если его убить, уничтожить, растоптать тяжелым сапогом правительственной армии, повстанцы снова разбегутся стаей крыс и еще долго не поднимут головы. Победа, желанная передышка. Цукишима взлетит до небес. Потому что после того, как с Черным котом будет покончено, не останется никого, кто рискнул бы тягаться с его победителем. И вместо Куроо сам Цукишима станет легендой. 

— Бедолага, — Куроо прикрывает глаза. Он умирает, понимает Цукишима. Он может бахвалиться и храбриться сколько угодно, но он попал под взрыв, осколки практически изрешетили его, половина органов в кашу. Но Цукишима равнодушно следит за темными вязкими каплями, что тянутся от угла губ по подбородку, и ему даже не жаль. Этот ублюдок заслужил смерть, целиком и полностью. 

— Что же ты будешь делать, когда я умру, а?

Куроо хрипит, Цукишима пожимает плечами. Мало, что ли, мразей, которых надо переловить? Половину из них надо еще и отправить прямиком в ад. 

— А я тебе скажу. Ты будешь ловить других таких же, как я. Ты переловишь самых громких и видных. На тебя будут равняться. Потому что ты будешь лучшим. Тебя будут уважать, потому что ты достигнешь того, чего не сможет достичь никто. 

Куроо тяжело сглатывает. Цукишима смотрит, склонив голову набок. В наушнике то и дело раздаются отрывистые команды, отчеты. Банду переловили, большинство ее членов убиты Все стены укрытия в крови повстанцев, потому что так — правильно.

— А еще тебя будут ненавидеть. По тем же причинам. Тебя будут бояться. Потому что половина вашего драгоценного правительства в любой момент может оказаться неугодной и попасть в опалу. — Цукишима отстраненно думает, что для отброса из трущоб Куроо говорит на удивление правильно и грамотно. — Тебе будут завидовать. И будут стремиться занять твое место. — Куроо смотрит в глаза. Взгляд — ясный, прямой, нетронутый предсмертной мутью. Еще Куроо улыбается. Предвкушающе. — И рано или поздно тебя убьют свои же. Если раньше ты не пустишь себе пулю в висок. Но ничего, — от этой улыбки у Цукишимы неприятно тянет под ребрами, — я позабочусь, чтобы тебя не постигла столь унылая и откровенно незавидная участь. 

Внутри все обрывается и леденеет, когда в наушнике раздаются крики, приказы задержать Цукишиму, и тот понимает, что Черный кот все предусмотрел. Подстраховался, на случай, если Цукишиме удастся. Он сдохнет сейчас. Но утащит Цукишиму с собой. 

— У нас полно кротов, — хрипит Куроо, с трудом облизывая губы, размазывая по ним кровь. — Узнать о тебе было так легко. Подтасовать факты — еще проще, — Куроо мерзко смеется, это больше похоже на скрип металла о мокрое стекло. — Теперь ты один из нас. Как тебе, а?

Цукишима все же бьет его прикладом по лицу. Еще. И еще. Брызги летят веером, оседают на лице. 

«Ищите их! Они заодно!»

Куроо смотрит. Без улыбки. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — цедит Цукишима, понимая, что сбежать вряд ли успеет, и просчитывает варианты. Куроо чуть меняется в лице, дергаются уголки губ. 

— Ты… ничего не… знаешь. 

Цукишима поднимает приклад, но Куроо молчит. Совсем. Да и времени все меньше. Цукишима бежит, понимая, что у живого еще есть возможность оправдаться, а мертвому все равно. Повстанец его ждал. Наверняка кроты донесли, что готовится что-то масштабное. Такое шило в мешке не утаишь, и Черный кот планировал ответ. Такой, чтобы его запомнили и после смерти. Лучший охотник правительства внезапно оказывается предателем. Какой избитый сюжет. Но потому и избитый, что люди его любят. 

Цукишима тщательно избегает патрулей и случайных солдат, которые носятся по укрытию, добивая выживших Кошек. Он использует все навыки, которые только успел получить за свою не слишком долгую, но насыщенную жизнь, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, и смутно радуется, что никогда никому не доверял до конца, потому что парочки путей в общем плане не было, и Цукишима протискивается в узкий разлом в стене, зная, что за ним — коридор. Кроты были не только у Куроо. На другом конце узкого коридора, по которому иногда приходится идти боком, — выход на нижние уровни города, а оттуда уже можно попасть куда угодно. Крысиных нор на нижних уровнях было столько, что закрывать не успевали. 

Света нет, фонарик дохнет, Цукишима избавляется от всего, что может его выдать, и теперь идет на ощупь. Рука внезапно натыкается на что-то, похожее на шов. По плану выхода здесь быть не должно. Цукишима борется с собой недолго, больше времени уходит на то, чтобы понять, как дверь открыть. Она отъезжает в сторону, тяжелая, громоздкая, но на удивление бесшумная. Видимо, здесь бывают достаточно часто. Свет загорается тут же, и Цукишима осматривается. Пара шкафов, вытертый стол, пыльный пол с множеством следов. Цукишима подходит к шкафам, тщательно следя, куда наступает, осматривается, но не находит никаких сюрпризов, и вытаскивает ящик. Он оказывается битком забит бумагами, цифровыми носителями, пластиком. Цукишима смотрит по верхам, и внутри поднимается ликующее, жаркое и рычащее, выливается нервным коротким смехом. То, что он видит на паре страниц, может помочь ему оправдаться. Он спасен. Удача снова повернулась к нему лицом. Куроо проиграл, и проиграл окончательно. 

Цукишима перелистывает пару страниц, включает интерактивный документ. На экране вспыхивает безумно знакомый взрыв. Цукишима знает наизусть абсолютно все кадры с изображением этого взрыва, которые только существуют. Завод по производству верита. Тот самый. Буквы складываются не сразу, Цукишима начинает понимать слова постепенно, и когда вчитывается, не верит своим глазам. Нет, не может быть. Ходят слухи, что ретинальные протезы искажают увиденное, но Цукишима не верит в теории заговора. Не верил. 

Верит — необходимый компонент многих препаратов, нужных для жизни тех, у кого в организме машины вперемешку с живой тканью. Не такой уж и необходимый. Наркотик, с помощью которого так легко держать контроль над толпой, помешанной на кибернетике. Который разрушает нейронные связи. Враг кибернетики. Все ровно наоборот. 

Повстанцы всегда были против правительства. Правительства в третьем поколении. Новым людям туда не попасть. И эти данные, будто случайно оказавшиеся в руках Цукишимы, могли поднять волну пострашнее, чем борьба Бродячих кошек. 

Вот и нашлось, с чем бороться. Нашлось, за кем охотиться. Куроо ошибался. Для Цукишимы все только начинается. И он сам дал ему в руки то, что могло проложить ему новый путь. Да, Цукишиму будут бояться и ненавидеть. Ну да все равно, не впервые. 

Громкое клацанье бьет по ушам, продравшись сквозь трухлявую тишину. Грохот и вспышка разрывают ее в клочья. Цукишима успевает подумать, что Черный кот его ждал. И дождался.


	12. Пожиратель (пр)

Земля ушла из-под ног, и Куроо, чертыхнувшись, в последний момент отступил, нелепо взмахнув руками. Мир продолжал рушиться, проваливаться в никуда вместе со всеми обитателями. Куроо огляделся, оценивая заново виденную не раз картину: темнота, гулкая и пустая, из которой огрызками и осколками проступила проеденная неизвестной космической молью твердь. Это началось давно, еще до рождения самого Куроо, но такие масштабы приняло всего-то пару лет назад. Неизвестное ничто, постепенно сгрызавшее все, что попадется в его жадную пасть. Говорили, что еще могли существовать островки земли, живого мира, которые Пустота окружила собой и медленно поглощала. Куроо надеялся, что даже если такие места существуют, там не осталось никого живого. Слишком страшно было бы так умирать.

Он нервным движением поправил лямку тяжелого рюкзака и продолжил путь. В сумке — письма, припасы, медикаменты. Путь лежал по зыбкой почве мимо пятен пустоты. Куроо, как и многие живущие в умирающем мире, не задавался вопросом, что будет, когда пустота поглотит все. Бороться с ней пытались, конечно, но ученые бессильны, адронный коллайдер так и не заработал, все пропало, конец света наступил. Только не волной пламени с неба, а медленной неизбежной гибелью, огромной пастью неизвестного монстра, который не щадил никого. Главное — не думать об этом слишком много. Значительная часть погибших приходилась не на пропавших без вести, застрявших на «островах», не на канувших в эту пустоту, а на тех, для кого новая реальность оказалась слишком тяжелым испытанием. Куроо хотелось верить, что именно самоубийцы были слабы духом, а не те, кто до сих пор отказывался принять неизбежность наступающей смерти. Не далекой, лет в восемьдесят-девяносто, а той смерти, которая может ночью открыться черной дырой у тебя под кроватью. 

Наверное, если бы эта хрень не была так смертельно опасна и не грозила поглотить мир в скором времени, это было бы даже интересно. Куски земли, которые держатся не пойми на чем, неизвестная субстанция, как пресловутые черные дыры, и ученые наверняка бы изучили эту пакость вдоль и поперек, может быть, даже нашли способ, как вернуть все обратно… Но это было бы уже после Куроо. 

Карты все еще существовали, но они постоянно переписывались и перерисовывались. Правда, перерисовывать их оказалось довольно легко, достаточно было просто закрашивать черным новые и новые куски. Путешественников становилось все меньше, дороги пустели, Куроо все реже пересекался с другими людьми. За последние месяца три он вообще никого не видел. Потому, заметив силуэт вдали, он сначала подумал, что ему показалось. 

Белобрысый очкарик выглядел потерянным, словно не до конца понимал, где оказался. Потерял дорогу среди пустоты? Куроо обрадовался встрече. Незнакомец — не очень. Сначала его глаза словно вспыхнули, и под ребрами стало тепло и больно, но это быстро прошло. Блондин смотрел на Куроо, нахмурившись, словно осуждал за что-то. За что бы? Он вроде ничего не успел натворить. 

На вопросы незнакомец не отвечал, только представился коротко «Цукишима» и пошел вперед, словно точно знал дорогу и не стоял пять минут назад с видом потерявшегося ребенка. Куроо, поразмыслив, поторопился следом. 

Информацию о себе Цукишима упорно не выдавал, но на один совсем обычный вопрос он все же ответил. 

— Зачем ты здесь?

Куроо думал, что Цукишима привычно отмолчится. 

— Ищу кое-кого.

Прозвучало емко и весомо. Этим Цукишима словно объяснял сразу все, что касалось его и его местонахождения в точке под названием «здесь и сейчас». 

Он ждал, что их пути рахойдутся на развилке; одна дорога вела к частично уцелевшему городку, половину которого поглотило черное вездесущее ничто, но Цукишима направился в ту же сторону, только обронил, что потом пойдет в места совсем заброшенные. Куроо думал недолго и, передав важный груз первому попавшемуся путнику, след в след пошел за Цукишимой. Тот лишь кивнул в ответ, словно ждал этого. С каждым пройденным километром он шел все увереннее, словно видел цель.

— Зачем ты идешь за мной?

Вопрос застал Куроо врасплох. Он не нашелся с ответом, только пожал плечами.

— Мне кажется, что я должен быть рядом. 

Узкая тропа шла между двумя пустотами, и приходилось смотреть под ноги, изображая канатоходцев, а чернота, поглощавшая все, вплоть до звука и запаха, словно мерно дышала, незримо пульсируя и покорно дожидаясь своего пиршества. 

Почти сожранный пустотой бункер скалился кривыми зубьями ржавого металла, под ногами с каждым шагом металась черно-рыжая пыль. Цукишима шел как по компасу, плутая в коридорах, но тщательно обходя те, которые вели в никуда. Уровень за уровнем, и радушные объятия пустоты дотягивались до темных, пахнущих плесенью стен все реже. А потом стены раздвинулись, разошлись в стороны, потолок взлетел ввысь, и они вышли к огромному агрегату посреди комнаты, замотанному в пыль, паутину и провода. 

— Нихрена себе, — протянул Куроо. 

Цукишима прошелся по залу, стер пыль, брезгливо отряхнул руки. Пара касаний кнопок и рычагов — и машина загудела, замигала лампочками, а десяток экранов запестрел цифрами и знаками. 

— Где это мы? — спросил Куроо. 

— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Цукишима, не отрываясь от пульта управления.

— А что это?

Неизвестная машина все так же гудела, освещая лампочками и экранами просторный зал.

— Спасение от той дряни, которая проглатывает сейчас ваш мир. Теоретически.

— Теоретически? То есть, ты даже не уверен? А если она окончательно схлопнет все к херам? Что тогда?

Цукишима обернулся, бросил на Куроо недовольный взгляд и вернулся к тусклому экрану. Куроо пришлось проглотить все, что вертелось на языке. Цукишима, кем бы он ни был, откуда бы ни пришел, рисковал сейчас точно так же, как и сам Куроо. 

— И откуда ты все это знаешь?

Руки замерли, и Цукишима моргнул, словно сам озадачился этим вопросом. Он осторожно вытащил из кармана небольшую картонку и помахал ею в воздухе.

— У меня тут бог в машине. Он играет мне на рояле. 

Три кнопки, два движения — и мир вспыхнул. 

Куроо обдало жгучим морозом, словно на миг температура вокруг опустилась ниже нуля, а потом сразу вернулась в норму. Зрение в норму приходить отказывалось категорически и плыло белыми пятнами, резало льдом глаза. На то, чтобы они перестали слезиться, а белые пятна рассосались окончательно, понадобилось немало времени, и все это время, не считая чертыханий Куроо, в зале стояла оглушительная тишина. Агрегат больше не светился и вообще не подавал признаков жизни. Цукишима же стоял у самого края черного ничто, которое появилось, видимо, в тот момент, когда Куроо сражался с временной слепотой. Сердце пропустило удар, когда настороженный разум пронзила мысль, что ничто могло запереть их в этом бункере. 

Цукишима обернулся. 

— Получилось. Вовремя, — он кивнул на пустоту, «проломившую» одну из стен бункера.

— То есть… это все?

— Да. Расти дальше оно не будет.

Расти не будет, но получается, что и мир обратно не вернется тоже. Так и останется в черных дырах, в возможно бесконечном ожидании, что рано или поздно ученые дойдут до решения проблемы и сумеют если не убрать эти пустоты, то хотя бы проложить через них связующие мосты, восстанавливая прежние связи. 

— И что, так все и останется? — спросил Куроо. Цукишима посмотрел на него со смесью удивления, раздражения, досады… 

— Я кто, по-твоему, господь бог? Что было под руками, то и сделал. Скажи спасибо, что вообще это нашел. 

— Так что же это все-таки за машинка такая? — Куроо почувствовал себя последней скотиной: тут вообще-то мир спасли, а он недоволен, что еще и не отстроили. Даже спасибо не сказал. 

Цукишима пожал плечами и устало опустился на землю. 

— Ученые многое делают, что не освещается СМИ и даже не выходит за пределы стен лабораторий. Наверное, эта ерунда стояла и фонила какое-то время, пока не дошло до той концентрации, когда все начало проваливаться, — он огляделся, словно искал подходящее слово, развел руки в стороны, — вот в это. 

Куроо сел напротив, пытаясь переварить мысль, что самое страшное позади, и теперь пришло хоть какое-то равновесие и подобие покоя. Цукишима вертел в руках картонку, переливающуюся множеством изображений от черно-белого граффити до сюрреалистических пейзажей в кислотной раскраске. 

Из бункера они вышли молча, совсем другими путями, обходя новые черные пятна, но тропинка осталась нетронутой, и они вернулись на дорогу, по которой пришли. 

Куроо не стал спрашивать, куда Цукишима теперь, — показалось, что тот не ответит. И еще не оставляло ощущение, что если вернуться к бункеру завтра, его здесь не будет. И возможно, Куроо все просто приснилось.

— Спасибо. 

Цукишима отвернулся.

— Не за что. 

Когда за Цукишимой сомкнулись тени, Куроо еще долго стоял на месте прощания и не мог отделаться от чувства, что это вот последнее «не за что» было сказано не потому, что так принято, а потому что Цукишима спасал какого-то одного конкретного человека. И ни Куроо, ни все оставшееся в живых человечество никакого отношения к этому человеку не имели.


	13. Зеркало

Куроо проснулся рывком, словно от выстрела, и вскочил на постели, заполошно оглядываясь, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Дыхание частило, сердце билось, как барабаны на концерте. Виски ломило, по лбу стекал холодный пот, и Куроо провел ладонью по лицу, стирая остатки сонной мути. Хотелось то ли крепкого кофе, то ли коньяка, то ли начистить кому-то морду.

В квартире было сумрачно: свет еще не погасших фонарей проникал с улицы, бросал странные тени на предметы. Куроо поморщился: такого света он не любил, ему мерещилось всякое, особенно после самых тяжелых и муторных сновидений.

Ночь была сложным временем. Ночью во снах приходили странные образы, которых Куроо не помнил, знакомые люди, которых Куроо не узнавал, случались вещи, которых Куроо не знал. Большую часть жизни сны преследовали его и не давались в руки. Куроо не помнил ничего из них, только со временем понял, что в них скрывалось нечто важное. Или придумал от отчаяния. 

Сны были разными. Куроо помнил только ощущения и, просыпаясь, словно на крыльях летал. Ребята шутили, что он всегда вставал с той ноги. Строки и ноты ложились на листы сами, группа занимала первые места в хит-парадах, год назад — первое турне. 

Но в последнее время Куроо пробуждался, словно возвращался из ада. Было горько, больно, а еще почему-то душила вина. Не раз он просыпался с саднящим горлом, словно пытался докричаться до кого-то или просто болтал без умолку, то ли упрашивая, то ли убеждая. Знать бы, что он такого натворил…

Сны ложились на листы бумаги, оживали в песнях, которые не понимал, на самом деле, никто из тех, кто слушал. Даже сам Куроо не знал до конца, что происходит. К врачам не шел, думал, запишут еще в психи. Только всматривался в лица на улице, на концертах, в толпе фанатов, пытаясь найти кого-то давно знакомого. 

До студии Куроо добрался как раз к тому моменту, когда рядом открылась кофейня, где его хорошо знали. Девушка за стойкой была давним фанатом их группы и встречала каждого ее члена белозубой счастливой улыбкой человека со сбывшейся мечтой. Куроо рассеянно улыбался, витая мыслями где-то совсем далеко. Стаканчик он взял на автопилоте, прикидывая мелодию под новый трек, перебирал пальцами, прижимая невидимые струны, оживляя в памяти звучание рифов. Или все же в акустике?

Первым же глотком Куроо чуть не поперхнулся. Вместо крепкого черного кофе в стакане было что-то другое. Похоже на латте с каким-то сиропом. Карамельный, что ли?

— Девушка, кажется, вы дали мне чей-то кофе, — улыбнулся Куроо, подойдя к фанатке. Та озадаченно нахмурилась.

— Один ореховый латте, — уверенно ответила она, сверившись с чеком, — как вы и заказывали. 

Латте тяжелой вязкостью лег на язык, вызывая смутные ассоциации с чем-то давно потерянным или еще не найденным. Тягучая тоска, следовавшая за Куроо последние месяцы, стала гуще и осела на ладони липкой пылью. 

Репетиция прошла на ура. Одна из любимейших песен Куроо «Алая серенада», пусть и не самая популярная, рвала душу сильнее чем обычно, выворачивала наизнанку, так что клавишница прослезилась, а пальцы горели от пронзительного гитарного соло. 

— Ты словно помирать собрался, — хохотнул на перекуре басист, на что Куроо белозубо усмехнулся, бросив привычное «не дождетесь». 

Ночь оборвалась его собственным криком, полным не боли, не отчаяния — ярости, злости, ненависти, настолько жгучей, что перехватило горло. Он проснулся и дышал, дышал, дышал, приходя в себя, и когда первая волна вязкого красного тумана схлынула, пришла боль, яркая и пронзительная. Руки были разбиты, истерзаны, до мяса, до изломанных тонких костей, словно он долго лупил каменную стену.

На улице замяукала сова, перед глазами поплыло, а щекам стало горячо. Откуда-то пришло понимание, что он потерял что-то важное. Или просто расстался с ним без надежды встретить еще когда-либо. И горше всего было оттого, что ему даже не дали шанса понять, что же это было.


	14. Слепое пятно

Холод стоял такой, что стучали зубы. Одеяла не спасали, но на самом деле Цукишима знал, конечно, что дело не в температуре воздуха. Просто побочные эффекты таблеток. 

К этому даже можно было привыкнуть. Тем более, времени у него было хоть отбавляй, вся жизнь, считай, хоть и начиналась она неплохо. Хорошая семья, школа, отличные оценки и многообещающее будущее, а еще лучший друг, который терпел его несносный характер. А потом просто случилась неприятность. Не особо серьезная неприятность, и если бы Цукишима был осторожнее, все бы обошлось. Люди во что только не верят, а Цукишима психом был безобидным. Он не избивал людей, не истязал животных, даже посуду не бил. Он всего-то видел человека, которого больше не видел никто.

Впервые Куроо появился, когда Цукишиме было то ли пять, то ли шесть. Он просто возник на краю баскетбольной площадки и растерянно озирался, словно лунатик, который только проснулся. И с тех пор приходил каждый день. 

Куроо был интересным собеседником, хотя Цукишима отказывался озвучивать это. Он был другом, которого не звали, но который приходил всегда, и так вышло, что именно он знал Цукишиму лучше всего. А вот Цукишима про Куроо почти ничего не знал, и не потому что тот отказывался отвечать. Он просто не помнил. На каждый вопрос, который касался непосредственно его жизни он озадаченно замолкал и хмурился, не находя в памяти ответа. 

Впервые Цукишима понял, что что-то с его приятелем не так, когда тот самый друг посмотрел на него диким взглядом и спросил:

— С кем ты разговариваешь?

Цукишима был умным мальчиком. Он сразу понял, что к чему. И безобидная, казалось бы, фраза врезалась в память, как точка отсчета. Момент, с которого Цукишима понял, что что-то в его мире пошло не так.

Куроо стоит у окна. Молчит. Цукишима его старательно игнорирует, закрывает глаза и представляет, что он сейчас дома, что все ему просто приснилось. Все просто кошмарный сон, который скоро закончится. Вот-вот зазвенит будильник, и надо будет вставать. На работу, в универ, в школу, плевать куда. Куда-нибудь отсюда. 

— Тебя нет, — твердит Цукишима, отводя взгляд, — тебя нет, я тебя придумал. 

Он знает, какое у Куроо сейчас лицо. Какое выражение глаз. Такого он никогда не видел, но Цукишима знает Куроо как облупленного, знает наизусть и потому ему не надо даже смотреть. 

Куроо его долго дергал, спрашивал одно и то же: почему ты молчишь? Почему ты меня игнорируешь? Почему ты на меня не смотришь? Куроо знает, конечно же, что его никто не видит, и бесится, словно настоящий, говорит, что он не выдумка, не чужая галлюцинация, и ему плевать, что видит и слышит его только Цукишима. Что существует он только в мире Цукишимы. 

И Цукишима в конце-концов сорвался. В зале, полном одноклассников. Стоило ли говорить, что было потом.

Куроо чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что эту жизнь он помнил. Цукишима еще предположил, что у Куроо две отдельных памяти о двух отдельных жизнях, которые просто не пересекаются между собой. Призрак, галлюцинация, он никогда до конца не понимал, что это. Кто это. Что он такое.

И сейчас он неосторожно бросает взгляд в сторону Куроо. Слишком долгий взгляд, на полсекунды дольше, чем необходимо, чтобы его сочли случайным, а у медсестры внимательный цепкий взгляд, и она, конечно же, замечает. 

— Вы же принимаете свои таблетки? — строго спрашивает она, и Цукишима как можно более спокойно кивает, зная, что это не поможет.

— Да, конечно.

Но она уже кивает напарнику, что-то коротко пишет в потрепанном блокноте.

— Ничего страшного, вам назначат новое лечение, если старое не помогает. 

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости, — спорит Цукишима, стараясь не делать резких движений. Слова вылетают сами, потому что умом Цукишима понимает, что они не помогут, он здесь ничего не решает, но он не хочет, не хочет новых таблеток, от которых тошнит и холодно так, словно его без кожи оставили на северном полюсе. 

Куроо впервые за последние недели подает голос. 

— Я здесь, — говорит он, делая шаг вперед. Ему никто не отвечает, на него никто не смотрит. Он скалится и шагает дальше. — Я. Здесь, — говорит весомо, роняя слова, словно камни в вязкий песок. Цукишима невольно оборачивается к нему, чтобы… наверное, чтобы что-то сказать, но не успевает открыть рот.

Наверное, в том мире, откуда он всегда приходит, Куроо занимается какими-то боевыми искусствами. Потому что массивного санитара Куроо опрокидывает с легкостью, от души прикладывает его кулаком по лицу, так, что вокруг взметается алое. Затуманенному лекарствами мозгу Цукишимы кажется, будто весь мир окрасился в алый, и эта алая зыбь плывет следом за Куроо, когда тот под визг перепуганной медсестры вылетает в коридор и крушит все вокруг. Алая зыбь — на сбитых в мясо костяшках, но Куроо, видимо, не чувствует боли. Цукишима, пошатываясь, идет следом и отстраненно смотрит, как бушует доведенный до ручки призрак. Медсестра выползает на четвереньках, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Что это было? — спрашивает она, икая от ужаса. Цукишима отвечает ей совершенно искренней ехидной ухмылкой. 

— Куроо обиделся, что его игнорируют. 

Стена в коридоре брызжет осколками, когда Куроо раз за разом, не жалея рук, впечатывает в нее кулаки. У Цукишимы на душе — весна. Он верит, что кошмар закончился. 

На память от друга, которого никогда не было в этом мире, Цукишима сохранит отлетевший от стены камешек, покрытый коркой засохшей крови.


	15. Резонанс

Магия существовала и в материальном мире. Чуткая, тонкая, эфемерная, прозрачная и сладковато-горькая на вкус. Острием — в сердце. И по легким так, что становится невозможно дышать. И точно так же, как в книгах и фильмах, эта магия рождалась чуткими умелыми руками с быстрыми гибкими пальцами. 

Музыка.

Куроо слушал, чуть прикрыв глаза. Он вспоминал, что нужно дышать, только когда кружилась голова и мир чуть плыл, а звуки — совершенно преступно — смазывались, теряли четкость и хрустальный звон. Куроо слушал как заколдованный. Потерявшийся в сумраке зала, заблудившийся в собственных ощущениях, он слушал и не хотел, чтобы магия заканчивалась. 

Последние возвышенные ноты переплавились в ласковые, словно легкие перья, погладили — ёкнуло сердце — и затихли, развеявшись первым снегом на солнце. 

Тишина звенела, пока музыкант поднимался и шел к краю сцены на поклон. Тем оглушительнее были овации после. Куроо не жалел ладоней и смотрел, смотрел жадно, не отрывая взгляда от того, кто умел — вот так. Создавать чудо из ничего. 

Это было вот уже месяца три назад. Но из головы не шел ни сам концерт, ни пианист — высокий блондин, на лице которого застыла вежливая бесстрастная маска. Куроо даже почти поверил в нее, но наваждение разбилось вдребезги с первыми нотами. Плевать на маску, так играть нельзя, если ты как робот. Отчаянно, безнадежно, разрывая себя в клочья, словно в последний раз. 

Куроо постучал ручкой по столу. Мысли не шли. Статья о том, как очередное мелкое воровство внезапно привело к наркопритону и двум крупным перестрелкам едва ли не в центре города, застопорилась, хотя сама история тянула на целый роман. Наверное, все же стоило выйти из дома и проветрить голову. 

Выбравшись на улицу, Куроо вставил в уши пластмассовые капли наушников и блаженно прикрыл глаза, когда ударили басы. Он обожал музыку потяжелее и не переносил инструменталку и классику, которая на его вкус вся была отчаянно унылой. Единственным исключением стал тот самый концерт, на который он попал случайно. Стоило поблагодарить богов за такую удачу. Он побывал на других концертах, но время тянулось мучительно, а звуки нестройной какофонией ввинчивались в мозг. Все было не то и не так. Он пытался анализировать, разобрать музыку по нотам, но было в игре белобрысого тощего очкарика, который оказался младше самого Куроо на полдесятка лет, то, чего не было ни у кого другого: магия, посвящение себя всего каждой ноте и бесконечная самоотверженность по отношению к тому, чему отдал свою жизнь. Трудно было не проникнуться. 

Взгляд зацепился за знакомое имя на афише. Куроо почувствовал, как губы расплылись в улыбке. Отлично, теперь он знал, чем займется в выходные через месяц. 

Строчки летели одна за другой. В наушниках все еще гремели басы тяжелого рока, «Чертово колесо» — хорошая группа, тексты у них отличные, но в голове играло другое. Одна из самых любимых композиций — «Кошачье танго».

Вечерние новости стали ударом.

Сначала Куроо ничего не понял. Потом не поверил в то, что увидел, но реальность протянула лапы и от души приложила его по затылку. Иначе ощущение тупого глухого непонимания и неверия было не объяснить. Пианиста обвинили в убийстве, разбое и каких-то махинациях. Был сюжет с «шокированными фанатами», которые впервые услышали об этом музыканте пять минут назад, были судьи, которые в упор не замечали, что дело шито белыми нитками. А значит, это было кому-то выгодно. 

Куроо поднял все связи, все, до которых смог дотянуться. Он думал, что кое-что знает о криминале. Впервые за долгое время он вернулся к вредным привычкам: бессонные ночи, сигареты и любопытный нос в тех щелях, в которых его видеть не хотели. Но он все же победил. Потому что черным котам всегда везло.

На суде собралось много репортеров и каких-то случайных людей, которые вообще непонятно что здесь делали. Куроо слушал внимательно, сверялся с тем, что знает сам, и закусывал губы от боли. Стоило бы остаться в больнице, но он не мог пропустить суд. Никак не мог, и даже не потому, что угробил кучу времени и сил и едва не подох пару раз в процессе добычи нужной информации. А потому что была всего лишь секунда, одна секунда, после того, как огласили оправдательный приговор, и бесстрастное лицо музыканта изменилось. В эту секунду у Куроо внутри что-то оборвалось, и он ухмыльнулся, счастливый и довольный собой, и даже боль стала глуше. 

Выбравшись на улицу одним из первых, он торопливо перешел на другую сторону улицы, где под сенью деревьев нашлась прекрасная обзорная точка в виде старенькой, но тщательно выкрашенной и отремонтированной лавочки. Куроо закурил, наплевав на рекомендации врачей, и никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Он тоже умел делать магию, пусть и другого сорта. Он знал, как вытащить правду и факты, которые ее подтверждали, с самого темного дна, чтобы представить общественности, чтобы тот, кого считали преступником, вернул свое доброе имя. Как минимум, извинения ему принесут. А сам Куроо мог теперь отдохнуть. И написать об этом объемную статью. Интересно, редактор его не завернет как причастное, а значит, не способное на объективную оценку лицо?..

В поле зрения сначала появились чьи-то туфли. Начищенные до блеска, они чуть поскрипывали при ходьбе, и Куроо отстраненно подумал, что по этой причине он предпочитал кроссовки и кеды. Подняв голову, Куроо смерил неизвестного взглядом, хотя уже на уровне брюк догадался, кто перед ним. 

— Я бы хотел поблагодарить того, кому обязан своим спасением. 

Куроо с трудом поднялся на ноги, отмахиваясь от назойливой мысли, что стоило бы все-таки остаться в больнице. Или хотя бы вернуться туда после суда. Он пожал протянутую ладонь, с интересом разглядывая ее вблизи. Длинные пальцы с узлами суставов были совсем не похожи на женские, как казалось когда-то издали. И руки у него были теплыми, а не ледяными, как маска, которую он все это время тщательно держал, скрывая за ней все, не только лицо. 

— Тогда поблагодарить стоит музыку, — сказал Куроо. — Я просто не мог остаться в этом несовершенном мире без любимой магии, которая делает его лучше. 

Он впервые увидел и услышал, как мальчишка — ему же чуть больше двадцати, господи, — засмеялся. Открыто и весело. 

Куроо выбросил недотлевшую сигарету и буквально на полминуты опоздал с приглашением на чай или кофе, обед или ужин — пианист его опередил. И Куроо согласился, конечно же, а еще нахально выпросил бесплатный билет на следующий концерт. И на все концерты, что будут после этого.


	16. Рекурсия

_Искусство было самым продажным из всего, что когда-либо сотворяли люди. Самым откровенным и самым продажным._

_Театр «Полнолуние» гремел на всю страну. Среди разрухи, эпидемий, голода и прочего, что осталось после очередной опустошительной войны, которая, как водится, никому не была нужна, люди искали отдушину, которая позволила бы им хоть на короткое время забыться, уйти от своей жизни в жизни иные. Актеры «Полнолуния» охотно давали такую возможность всем. Не за бесплатно, но что в этом мире давалось просто так? _

_Куро — один из самых дорогих и талантливых. Его берегут, не отдают в руки кому попало и даже дают иллюзию маленькой свободы. Ему дают поверить в то, что он может выбирать. А он делает вид, что верит в это, так же виртуозно, как играет на сцене в любой пьесе. _

_...Мелкий белобрысый мальчонка смотрится интересно и необычно. Клиентам понравится. _

_Куро берет его за острый подбородок, смотрит в злющие янтарные глаза. И видит где-то совсем в глубине — страх. _

_— Симпатяга, — хмыкает Куро, ухмыляясь краем губ, — долго ты здесь не протянешь. _

_...Удар был всего один. Он отозвался неприятным хрустом, продравшим позвоночник ужасом. Крови совсем не было. Просто мальчишка свалился изломанной куклой, и яркие глаза подернулись дымкой. _

Голограммам, роботам и компьютерам сны не снятся. Не должны, по крайней мере. Но Цукишима — исключение. Он не робот, не голограмма и не компьютер. Правда, кто он на самом деле, не смог бы сказать и сам. Большую часть времени в этой дурацкой вселенной и всех жизнях вместе взятых он все же проводил в человеческой шкуре.

Куроо медленно ведет пальцами по панели. Не отдает команды — просто рассеянно следит за движением, словно зачаровал сам себя. Цукишима не мешает: смотрит. Куроо бледен, под глазами — круги. Он устал, ему уже давно нужен отдых, но спасательная операция накрылась медным тазом и оказалась совсем не тем, чем должна была быть. Куроо легко отделался — Цукишима проследил — всего-навсего бессонницей и больной головой, лишенной малейшей идеи, как же все-таки донести информацию до руководства так, чтобы его послушали и поверили. 

Цукишима пропускает через себя отчеты, краем не до конца механического разума следя за тем, кто никогда не исчезал из его жизни. В этой его даже не Куроо звали. По-другому. Но Цукишима не помнил, как именно. 

Кресло пилота едва заметно движется: материал меняется, подстраиваясь под уставшее тело, электроды считывают информацию: Куроо утверждал, что не ранен, но Цукишима настоял на проверке. Между пилотом и его бортовым компьютером — голубая голограмма экрана, по которому, словно блохи, скачут цифры и буквы, упрямо отказываясь складываться в нормальный текст. Куроо бросает недовольный взгляд на долговязую фигуру — сам программировал, — но Цукишима упорно отказывается выводить текст на экран. Пилоту нужен отдых. Дела подождут, а космическая станция, превратившаяся в склеп, все равно никуда не денется. Именно это Цукишима повторяет из раза в раз, пока Куроо, ругаясь, не сдается. Он устал настолько, что не чувствует укола, и вырубается практически моментально, стоит снотворному тронуть измотанные нервы. 

Цукишима смотрит с интересом. Потому что в руке Куроо — клубок сжатого света, похожего на золотые нити, бликующие на солнце. Компьютер, экран, корабль — все это лишь фикция. Цукишима знает это, потому что все вокруг — отчасти фикция. Разве что холодный пустой космос за пределами корабля реален, но даже за это он не может поручиться. 

Бедро жжет, и Цукишима, хмурясь, привычным уже движением вытаскивает карту, с которой патокой льется жидкое холодное золото. Оно течет по пальцам и густыми каплями совершенно беззвучно падает на металлический пол. Куроо хмурится во сне, сильные пальцы, привычные не только к невесомому экрану, но и к плазменному резаку, выпускают клубок золота, и оно расплескивается лужицей, сливаясь с текущим медовым светом, течет ручьем дальше, словно расплавленный металл прошил корабль до самой планеты, и оттуда забил ключ. 

Цукишима смотрит на спящего Куроо — слишком настоящего для обмана зрения — и хмыкает недовольно и чуть растерянно.

— Нам туда. 

«Туда» — за золотым ручьем, который подтекает под бликующую стену, и та расходится, как механическая дверь нового поколения: отдельными плитками, складывается по сторонам хитрым жалюзи. Вот только вместо медотсека, который должен быть за этой стеной, открывается бесконечное пространство, сине-голубое от яркого неба и воды, разлитой по пустым рисовым полям. Небо подсвечивает розовым, потому что… закат? Или рассвет?

Цукишима решает, что разберется по ходу дела. Когда он оборачивается к этому Куроо в последний раз, место пилота пустует, зато на одной из едва виднеющихся дорог появляется силуэт. И эту спину Цукишима узнает где угодно.


	17. последняя (наст)

Он догоняет его, до последнего момента не веря, что наконец-то сумел, смог, успел, оказался именно там, где нужно, тогда, когда нужно. Впервые за сотни жизней и лет. 

Шесть дорог сходятся в одной точке, кривятся, обнимая подножье темного от времени дорожного указателя. Куроо стоит под ним, с интересом изучая едва видимые надписи на стрелках. 

— За тобой не угонишься, — недовольно говорит Цукишима. Куроо хмыкает, смотрит тепло, чуть щурится.

— Но ты все-таки здесь. 

— Твоими молитвами, — язвит Цукишима. Куроо тепло улыбается. 

— Я чертовски соскучился, знаешь? 

Знает. Цукишима и сам только сейчас понял, как ему не хватало в жизни этого неуемного сущего кошмара, который на самом деле не такой уж и кошмар. Просто другой, как и все люди. Другой именно так, как нужно. И нужен был не случайными встречами, а неизменной константой. Одной из свай, на которых строится странная зыбкая реальность. Он был — весь. В каждой из жизней. Прикосновениями, голосом, всеми мыслям разом, незримо присутствовал, даже тогда, когда линии не пересекались, и жизнь проходила мимо без единственной, самой нужной встречи. Он всегда был там. 

Вдалеке — город. Белые очертания на летне-синем небе. Цукишима достает карту и видит тот же самый город на ней. 

— Так что теперь? Конец? — Цукишима хмурится, потому что он не думал, что будет потом. Не позволял себе думать. 

— А тебе так хочется, чтобы все закончилось? — спрашивает, ухмыляясь, Куроо. Цукишима не отвечает, вертит в руках картонку, на которой постоянно меняются картинки. Он все еще думает, что это — пресловутое зеркало из «Красавицы и чудовища». Окно в другие миры. Разве что это зеркало показывает совершенно разные миры, думает Цукишима, глядя на книжную страницу, появившуюся на картонке.

Куроо пожимает плечами и идет в сторону города, виднеющегося на горизонте. Цукишима смотрит ему вслед и не хочет, не хочет, чтобы их история заканчивалась вот так. Да чтоб заканчивалась вообще, если уж на то пошло. Картонка шуршит и огрызается черепом с карты таро. XIII — смерть.

Конец — всего лишь новое начало.

Цукишима улыбается и торопится следом за Куроо, пока тот не исчез снова.

Где-то над головой шуршат тысячи бумажных самолетиков, на которых — он знает — истории тысяч таких же, как они с Куроо. Картонка выскальзывает из пальцев, рвется птицей и, сложившись в такой же самолетик, взлетает в небо.


End file.
